


Реалист

by Jasherk, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: Преобладающий тип мышления [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M, Melodrama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: О Зимнем Солдате замолвите слово. Нет повести печальнее на свете, чем повесть мужика в бронежилете чем история о том, как Зимний Солдат влюбился в Капитана Роджерса. Который любит Баки Барнса.Мир победившей ГИДРы, Щ.И.Т. в подполье.





	Реалист

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** образ жизни Зимнего Солдата предупреждение сам по себе, но по порядку: истощение, убийства малолетних, убийства из жалости, убийства китов, раздвоение личности, постГТП, мат, в тексте есть упоминание о том, что пока Стив считал, что Баки мертв, у него был разовый секс с Сэмом и несколько раз с Броком. Без любви.  
> Краткое содержание: О Зимнем Солдате замолвите слово. Нет повести печальнее на свете, ~~чем повесть мужика в бронежилете~~ чем история о том, как Зимний Солдат влюбился в Капитана Роджерса. Который любит Баки Барнса.  
>  Мир победившей ГИДРы, Щ.И.Т. в подполье.
> 
> К истории есть замечательный арт заказчика. Он размещен перед эпилогом.

  
_Your soul is black_  
Your blood is cold  
Your skin is rough  
You have a heart of gold 

_Твоя душа темна,_  
Твоя кровь холодна,  
Твоя кожа груба,  
Твое сердце — из золота. 

_Yukon (Till Lindemann)_

Он никогда не думал, что умирать будет так скучно.

То есть не то чтобы он вообще много думал о смерти, хотя и всегда понимал, что однажды его не станет. Точно так же, как и всех прочих.

И всё же, если уж быть честным с самим собой, Солдат представлял себе собственную смерть скорее как пулю в лицо или в затылок, от своих или от чужих; полостную операцию, пошедшую не так, как планировали врачи (к такой кончине он был близок несколько раз, так что она казалась вполне возможной); нож по горлу или совсем уж хитро спрятанное взрывное устройство.

Он не думал, что ему суждено будет медленно подохнуть от недоедания. В безделье, зябком холоде и темноте.

Солдата окончательно списали после того, как удалось воспроизвести сыворотку Старка и успешно вырастить первое поколение Новых Солдат. Сначала их так и называли — Новыми Солдатами. Потом стали звать Солдатами Будущего, Солдатами Рока, Солдатами Бури и Натиска, Штурмовиками… Потом все страны мира склонились перед ГИДРой и стали единым целым, так что других армий просто не осталось, а суперсолдаты стали просто солдатами, за неимением альтернативы.

Поначалу, пока их только растили, его работа оставалась прежней: изменять мир к лучшему, делать подарки человечеству, слушаться куратора, осваивать новое оружие, тренироваться, принимать препараты, садится в кресло, ложиться в холод. Обычные серые будни, подкрашенные только всплесками адреналина на миссиях. Затем его начали привлекать к обучению новых солдат.

Это прототип, Зимний Солдат. Лучшее оружие, какое было в ГИДРе до вас. Большая честь тренироваться с ним. Ваша задача — попытаться выстоять против него.

Поначалу против него выпускали небольшие группы юных солдат, едва достигших расцвета молодой, подхлестываемой препаратами силы. Поначалу у него был четкий приказ: не калечить.  
Спустя пару лет они выросли и стали той армией, которую так долго ждала ГИДРА. Его стали реже привлекать к оперативной работе, но чаще использовать для обучения.

Курсанты, это прежняя модель, Зимний Солдат. У него большой опыт оперативной работы. Ваша задача — усвоить его технику и приемы.

Он все еще был осторожен с молодняком, хотя те становились все наглее и яростнее.  
Спустя пять лет нужда в нем окончательно отпала. 

Он больше не стоил того, чтобы класть его в криокамеру или сажать в кресло. Им больше не занимались врачи, его не обучали и не задействовали в операциях. Его стали держать в тяжелой клетке для транспортировки грузов в одном из хозяйственных ангаров, кормить по случаю. На нем по-прежнему обучали молодняк, но теперь кураторы называли это «травля». 

Эй, недоноски, видите эту старую развалину? Если вы, жалкие задницы, не сможете и его завалить, то на хрена вы нужны? 

В первые разы ему доставалось хуже всего. Потом текущий куратор (куратор молодняка, а не его, ему больше не полагался личный куратор) походя бросил, что если во время следующей травли он не прикончит хотя бы одного, нет смысла его кормить. Жрачку надо заработать.

Солдат сделал выводы. В следующий раз он убил семерых. Конечно, он был слаб от голода и невозможности нормально двигаться в своей клетке (она не предназначалась для содержания людей, и он не мог в ней ни встать, ни лечь в полный рост), но против него были неопытные подростки. Убивать их было не так уж и сложно. 

Его, конечно, наказали, но накормили.

Время медленно текло за холодными стенами. Там, снаружи, выл ветер и падал снег.  
ГИДРА правила миром. 

Вскоре он стал не единственным объектом травли. Следом за ним списали последнего уцелевшего из первой партии суперсолдат: высокого мужика с мощной челюстью и дикими глазами. Потом еще двоих помоложе.

В мире царил мир. Но нужда в солдатах не исчезала.

Еще, наверное, два с небольшим года он и остальные служили для притравки курсантов.  
Солдат очень сильно сдал за это время. Он сделал такой вывод, наблюдая, как медленно заживают на нем теперь глубокие раны.

Когда их кормили, то просто задвигали между нижними прутьями плоские миски с баландой. Параши им не полагалось, они гадили прямо в клетках. Раз в неделю все смывалось из брандспойта сильным напором воды. Заодно это считалось и мытьем. Было больно от холода, но Солдат старался в такие моменты напиться по максимуму.

Потом базу на Крайнем Севере, судя по всему, сочли нерентабельной, и перевели тренировочный лагерь куда-то южнее. А их просто бросили умирать в тесных клетках.

Солдат лизал холодные металлические прутья, чтобы собрать конденсат, и слушал, как воют его товарищи по несчастью. Их клетки располагались примерно метрах в двадцати друг от друга, но за все время они четверо не сказали другу ни одного слова.

Солдат не знал, чего он ждет, на что он надеется, зачем терпит голод. Больше не понимал, для чего он существует. Он просто ждал.

Снаружи выл ветер. Сменялись день и ночь. Океаны омывали берега. Земля вращалась, как ей положено. 

Он не сойдет с ума. Он невероятно вынослив (все так говорили). Он все еще функционален. Если о нем вспомнят, он может быть полезен. 

Он ждал не зря.

Сначала он почувствовал вибрацию пола и дразнящий привкус свежего воздуха. На брошенную базу прибыли люди. Прикинул по звуку отдаленных шагов: семеро мужчин, в полной амуниции.  
Когда длинные белые лучи фонарей стали лизать стены и потолок, Солдат бесшумно поднялся на корточки. Его клетка была самой дальней от входа.

Военные. Они впервые были здесь и осматривались, возможно, ища что-то. Явно уже поняли или заранее знали, что база заброшена: переговаривались в голос. Настороженно, по делу. 

Это был его шанс. Вероятно, последний.

Солдат слышал, как шумно выдохнул и выругался один из них, когда луч света нащупал клетки первых двоих. Они, конечно, были уже мертвы. Причем довольно давно: искалечились, пытаясь вырваться из своих клеток, и подохли. 

— Позови капитана, — приказал кто-то.

И спустя минуту в ангар вошел еще один человек, крупный и сильный, судя по звуку его шагов.

— Еще кого-нибудь нашли? — после минутной паузы спросил властный красивый голос.

— Ждали тебя, чтобы закончить осмотр кунсткамеры, — не слишком по-уставному ответил ему тот, кто говорил первым.

Три человека двинулись вглубь ангара. 

Сосед Зимнего Солдата был жив и тоже ждал их. От него пахло присохшей кровью и застарелой инфекцией.

Сосед Зимнего Солдата до локтей обглодал себе руки от голода. Честно сказать, Солдат и сам был несколько раз близок к этому.

— Матерь божья, — тихо выдохнул кто-то по ту сторону лучей света.

Сосед засипел дико и сдавленно и засучил по полу клетки ногами.

— Стив?

— Отойдите или отвернитесь, — коротко ответил капитан, и Солдат понял, что сейчас произойдет, еще до того, как услышал звук взводимого курка.

В огромном ангаре выстрел прозвучал не громче топота ботинок. Чистое убийство. Быстро и милосердно.

— Покойся с миром, несчастная душа, — тихо сказал кто-то.

Следующей «несчастной душой» должен был стать он.

Солдат очень надеялся: он знает, что делать. Солдат не хотел умирать. Не здесь, не так. Не сегодня.

Мурашки бежали у него по спине, пока он ждал, что лучи фонарей нащупают его клетку. Но он встал, как было предписано встречать куратора и команду: на колени, руки за головой, открытыми ладонями наружу. Ему казалось, его пульс грохочет так сильно, что должен оглушать всех в ангаре. Впервые подумалось, как ужасно от него, должно быть, сейчас пахнет. Сам он привык.

— Здесь еще один.

Капитан и двое его подчиненных подошли к клетке. Свет слепил его, но Солдат старался смотреть прямо.

— Что? Вы видите это? Матерь божья! Глазам не верю. Это же Зимний Солдат! — удивленно воскликнул тот из них, кто был меньше ростом и легче других. В руке он держал непривычной формы оружие. Не огнестрельное. Кажется, лук. Против света Зимнему было плохо видно.

Капитан застыл, молча неотрывно вглядываясь в его заросшее лицо. Застыл чересчур неподвижно, чтобы Солдат мог сохранять абсолютный самоконтроль под его взглядом. 

— Точно, — лучник присвистнул и подошел ближе к его клетке. — Ну здравствуй, Солдат.

— Я готов отвечать, — звук хрипло толкнулся из его горла, но слова прозвучали правильно, хотя он с секундным запозданием понял, что человек обратился к нему на другом языке.

— Баки! — вдруг выдохнул капитан и бросился к клетке, вцепился обеими руками в решетку. — Баки, как?

Солдат растерялся. Сказанное не имело для него совершенно никакого смысла. Это… пугало. Но Солдат на всякий случай повторил по-английски:

— Жду ваших приказаний.

Капитан издал горлом странный звук, как будто его душили и били одновременно. Он выглядел так, словно хотел разорвать прутья голыми руками.

— Стив? — встревоженно спросил лучник.

— Клинт, это Баки. 

— Понял. Не психуй. У меня есть универсальная отмычка.

Когда низкая дверь в его клетку отворилась, Солдат не смог справиться с короткой волной дрожи, пробежавшей по его телу. 

Земля вращалась. Где-то снаружи росли деревья. Выл ветер. Светило солнце.

Он ждал не зря. Он дождался.

Он сумел выбраться наружу самостоятельно. И, помня о том, что надо выглядеть презентабельно, усилием выпрямился в полный рост. У него никогда не было ничего, кроме него самого. Но именно этот (лежалый, подпорченный) товар ему сейчас необходимо было продать. За сколько возьмут.

Он не был готов к тому, что будет дальше.

Огромные руки обхватили его и жадно прижали к широкой груди.

Со всей его вонью много недель не мытого тела, заросшей головой, изодранной одеждой. Сниженной эффективностью. Устаревшей модификацией. Капитан обнимал его, как нечто ценное.

В этом тоже не было смысла.

— Баки, Баки, господи, ты живой, — срывающимся от непонятных эмоций голосом прошептал капитан ему в висок, всем телом прижимаясь к нему. — Баки, это я! Я! Узнаешь меня?

— Ему тебя не видно, — подсказал второй из бойцов капитана, тот, который не Клинт. — Успокойся, пусти его.

Капитан втянул воздух и чуть отстранил его от себя. Лучник (Клинт) без вопросов посветил фонариком на лицо своего командира. 

Солдат знал, что его память как решето. После всех его обнулений он никогда не мог быть уверен, что раньше встречал или не встречал того или иного оперативника. 

У капитана было строгое, грустное лицо. Красивое, даже несмотря на крупный, чуть кривоватый нос. Светлые отчаянные глаза и светлые волосы. Возможно, Солдат когда-то и знал его. Возможно, не знал никогда и видел впервые, но очень хотел бы знать. Очень хотел бы.

Так же сильно, как хотел, чтобы его забрали отсюда. Чтобы этот человек забрал его.

Вопрос «Ты узнаешь меня?» подразумевал имя, не звание. Ладно, его имя Солдат слышал уже несколько раз.

Он опустил глаза, чтобы его не поймали на лжи, и глухо произнес:

— Стив.

Огромные руки снова обхватили его и крепко-крепко прижали к груди. Солдат не знал, как вести себя в такой ситуации. Вообще плохо понимал, что происходит. Подумал только — пока капитан держит его так близко, меньше шансов выдать, что он едва стоит на ногах.

— Роджерс, — окликнули от входа в ангар. — Мы забрали документы. Что у вас?

— Мы забрали пленного, — ответил капитан (Стив). Лучник (Клинт) коротко хмыкнул, но спорить не стал. А второй боец — высокий чернокожий — удивительно мягко сказал: 

— Стив, давай я помогу. Он слишком истощен, чтобы идти сам. Эй, — вдруг обратился он к Солдату, — обопрись на мое плечо. Наш квинджет совсем рядом. Я парамедик. Я осмотрю тебя, когда будем в самолете.

— Спасибо, Сэм, — сказал капитан (Стив). — Но лучше иди вперед, с Баки я сам управлюсь. — Он повернулся к Солдату и вдруг светло и грустно улыбнулся ему. — Нам не впервой.

Солдат послушно дал закинуть свою руку на широченные плечи капитана, слишком слабый, чтобы переживать о чем-то или испытывать обычную человеческую благодарность. Он просто переставлял ноги. 

Командир, который, судя по всему, уже работал с ним когда-то раньше, забрал его. Обо всем остальном он подумает после. Сейчас надо было шагать. Вперед и вперед. Он сможет. Он выносливей всех. Парамедик (Сэм) осмотрит его и признает, что он еще на что-то годится. На что-то большее, чем притравка молодняка.

Да хоть бы и так.

Пусть.

Капитан (Стив) одной рукой сжимал его правую кисть у себя на плече, а второй поддерживал Солдата за пояс. Пока он шел рядом, шагать было реально.

Они проходили знакомыми коридорами, и тепло капитана рядом тоже казалось знакомым. И знакомым и едва уловимо неправильным, удивительным одновременно. Значит, такое уже было в его жизни. Капитан сказал правду (да и зачем ему было врать?). Солдат не беспокоился. Его забирали. Он еще на что-то годился.

Глубоко внутри он позволил себе мечтать, что капитан (Стив) будет тем, кого назначат его новым куратором.

Снаружи царила полярная ночь и выл ветер. Было адски холодно. Из низких туч валил снег. Солдат открыл рот и тайно ловил снежинки губами и языком.

В джете парамедик (Сэм) отвел его в хвост и уложил на узкую медицинскую койку. Солдат безропотно подчинялся ему, помня молчаливое согласие капитана, данное на его осмотр. Руки у парамедика (Сэма) были осторожными и теплыми, а между верхними зубами зияла щербинка. Действуя споро и эффективно, он поставил Солдату капельницу с соляным раствором. 

Корпус джета едва ощутимо завибрировал, они взлетели.

Снаружи шел снег. Парамедик (Сэм) поднес к губам Солдата пластиковую трубочку и сказал:

— Всего несколько глотков. Осторожно. Давай.

Никогда в жизни Солдат не испытывал такого блаженства, как в эти мгновения.

Раздав указания остальным членам своей команды, к ним стремительными шагами вернулся капитан (Стив).

— Баки, ты как?

Солдат нервно скользнул языком по верхнему небу. Надо было дать отчет о состоянии так, чтобы подать себя с лучшей стороны, при этом предоставив максимально точную информацию. Это было непросто.

Парамедик (Сэм) опередил его.

— Стив, он совсем плох. Истощение в крайней стадии. Честно говоря, я вообще не понимаю, почему он еще жив.

Гребаные медики! Всегда сначала трогают ласково, а потом «Скальпель!» и херак по живому. 

«Я функционален», — приготовился спорить Солдат. 

— Главное, Баки жив, — сказал капитан и вдруг нашел и сжал его руку. Левую. Но какое это имело значение, если сжал он так крепко, что Солдат ощутил это датчиками давления? — Баки, не знаю, как так вышло, но ты дождался меня, ты жив. И я больше не отпущу тебя. Клянусь, я больше тебя не потеряю. 

У Солдата немного мутилось перед глазами, но он видел, как капитан (Стив) зажмурился и упрямая морщинка залегла между его бровями. 

Капитан дал ему обещание. Но что еще важнее, капитан дал ему информацию. Капитан был когда-то его командиром и, видимо, потерял его (на миссии?). Вероятно, после этого его отстранили от работы с Зимним. Наказали? Солдату не хотелось думать об этом. Пока он был единственным суперсолдатом ГИДРы, его кураторы менялись так регулярно, что, скорее всего, в случае ошибки с ними особо не церемонились. Хорошо, что капитан (Стив) сам был физически таким сильным. Должно быть, он представлял достаточную ценность сам по себе, и его пощадили. 

Солдат понял, что с облегчением перевел дыхание. И почти неосознанно чуть сжал руку капитана в ответ и попробовал улыбнуться.

— Стив, он едва в сознании. Дай ему отдохнуть, — негромко сказал парамедик (Сэм). — После того, как он своими ногами выбрался из бункера, он совершенно без сил. Черт, нужно как можно скорее доставить его к доктору Чо. Если честно, я не знаю, с чего начать. Ему нужно бешеное количество калорий. Это сейчас самый неотложный вопрос. А в остальном, — еще тише, будто считая, что Солдат уже спит, продолжил он: — Ну, протез ты уже сам видел. Я в этом не разбираюсь, но вещь впечатляющая. И весит не меньше двадцати килограммов. То есть это примерно четверть оставшегося у него веса на данный момент. Представляешь нагрузку на плечо? Реакции зрачка, пульс, дыхание в норме, как ни странно. Но вот это мне не понравилось, — теплые пальцы Сэма осторожно разобрали волосы у него от виска и к затылку. — Видишь? Это следы электрошоковой терапии.

Капитан так резко выдохнул над ним, что Солдат слегка растерялся. 

Впрочем, некоторые кураторы не одобряли «обнуления», жаловались, что приходится тратить время на восстановление реакций. Хотя товарищ Карпов просто в лоб пользовался кодом, чтоб не возиться. 

Стив, вероятно, был из тех, кто не одобряли.

Капитан (Стив) все больше нравился Зимнему Солдату.

Как же ему, кажется, повезло попасть именно к нему.

Солдат испугался, вдруг осознав, что глаза у него закрыты, и он пропустил часть приглушенного разговора над собой. Черт, черт, черт.

— Он сорвался с поезда, в Альпах, — рассказывал тем временем Стив. — Отвлек предназначавшийся мне огонь на себя и подставился под выстрел из лучевой пушки. В вагоне вырвало кусок стены, и он оказался снаружи, висел на поручне. Целый, живой. А я не успел. Сэм, я тупо не успел до него дотянуться. Поручень оторвался. Я не знал, что он выжил. Я… просто бросил его там, — голос Стива чуть дрогнул, и Солдат услышал в нем злую ярость. Так вот как все было. — Я не вернулся за ним. Даже не искал тело. Вместо этого повез Золу к полковнику в штаб. А его бросил. Сэм, такое нельзя простить. 

Солдат не вздрогнул при имени Золы. Хотя среди того немного, что он помнил, Золу он помнил точно (все внутри испуганно поджималось от одной мысли о его ласковом шепоте, безобидном круглом лице — это Зола создал его). Зола был очень важен для ГИДРы. Стало понятно, почему капитану простили потерю Зимнего, Зола был намного важнее. Все вставало на свои места.

— Что ты скажешь про него Фьюри? — осторожно спросил Сэм.

Ответ капитана прозвучал спокойно и веско, как щитом закрывая Солдата от любой возможной угрозы.

— Я скажу, что нашел своего боевого товарища. И друга.

«Боевого товарища». Бойца. Боевую единицу. 

Не падаль. Не рухлядь. Не отработанный материал. 

Капитан готов был поручится за него перед своим начальством.

От облегчения у Солдата закружилась голова. Тяжело было оставаться в сознании. Он сам не заметил, как сдался.

Бежали вверх пузырьки воздуха в подвешенном у него над головой пакете. Снаружи тяжко клубились темные облака. Джет летел сквозь них по приборам. Внизу проносился океан.

Он очнулся от прикосновения к своей щеке.

— Привет, Бак. Мы на месте, — сказал капитан (Стив), а парамедик (Сэм) позволил ему сделать еще несколько глотков через трубочку. На этот раз не просто воды, а какой-то протеиновой смеси.  
Солдат был благодарен.

С шипением открылся люк. Потянуло морозной колючей свежестью, бойцы высаживались из джета. Поверхность под Солдатом ощутимо равномерно покачивалась с довольно широкой амплитудой. Значит, авианосец.

Не худший вариант.

— Не волнуйся, Бак, на этот раз я тебя понесу, — сказал капитан и протянул обе руки, явно собираясь поднять Солдата, будто ребенка.

Нет, так дело не пойдет.

Зимний шарахнулся от него и поднял правую руку, чтобы остановить капитана. Ладонь уткнулась в широкую твердую грудь, прямо в звезду посередине. Такую же, как у него на плече, только белую (почему?).

— Нет, — твердо сказал он. — Я пойду сам.

— И речи быть не может, приятель, — мягко, но бескомпромиссно сказал парамедик (Сэм). — Ты не в том состоянии сейчас. 

Солдат хмуро посмотрел на него. Сэм улыбался так доброжелательно, что сложно было понять, зачем ему нужно, чтобы все увидели Солдата сразу же в худшей его форме. 

Капитан (Стив) строго поджал губы.

— Бак. Сэм прав. 

Солдат замотал головой, а потом почти с паникой понял, что смотрит капитану прямо в глаза и говорит:

— Я должен идти сам. Понимаешь? Я пойду сам. Я могу. Стив!

Капитан (Стив) нахмурился, но неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Все такой же упрямый, да? — и вдруг накрыл его руку своей ладонью. — Я понимаю, Бак. Но я буду рядом.

Солдат молча кивнул. Он не знал, как можно поблагодарить за то, что капитан (Стив) не собирается унижать его перед своими людьми прямо с момента прибытия, поэтому промолчал. 

— Гордыня — это грех, — с наигранной сокрушенностью заметил рядом парамедик (Сэм), но спорить не стал.

После капельницы и сна двигаться оказалось легче. Зимний Солдат слез с койки, встал на ноги и пошел рядом с капитаном (Стивом), неотступно державшимся поблизости, к трапу.

Снаружи царил мрак и глухо рокотал со всех сторон незримый океан. Почти ничего не было видно, но Солдат смог разобрать, что джет приземлился на посадочную площадку нижней палубы. Больше ни одной машины там не было. В паре сотен метров от них сияла огнями рубка. 

Судя по звукам бьющихся о борта волн, авианосец был просто огромным. 

Теплая рука поймала его за локоть, кажется, больше поддерживая, чем принуждая, и капитан (Стив) повел его туда, где сияли огни. За ними шагал парамедик (Сэм).

Когда они отошли, позади них загудели механизмы, послышался скрежет, и, обернувшись, Солдат увидел, как палуба вокруг джета лепестками разошлась в разные стороны и мягко поглотила его. 

«Круто», — оценил Солдат. На самом деле ему было очень интересно. Он еще не был на авианосцах такого типа, но сейчас важнее было узнать, какая судьба теперь ожидала его. Зимний запнулся от этих мыслей. И с безмолвной надеждой посмотрел на капитана (Стива), своего единственного союзника в сложившейся ситуации.

Тот сразу же повернулся к нему.

— Это корабль Ника Фьюри, — сказал он. — Считай, главная база ЩИТа. Мы все живем здесь. Не так плохо, говоря по правде. Ты будешь жить со мной. Как раньше, Бак. — Капитан (Стив) коротко, но как-то отчаянно сжал его плечо.

Солдат решил, что не будет пока думать об этом. Тем более, что идти становилось с каждым шагом все тяжелее.

У похожих на шлюз дверей их встретили еще люди. С точки зрения Солдата, больше похожие на разномастный сброд, чем на команду военного корабля. Все они пялились на него, и многие сжимали оружие.

Но одного взгляда капитана (Стива) хватило, чтобы никто ничего не сказал. 

Была ночь. Шумел вокруг океан. Земля вращалась. Капитан (Стив) был в авторитете на корабле ЩИТа. Солдата это вполне устраивало.

Двигаться становилось труднее с каждым шагом, так что Солдат лишь периферическим зрением отмечал узкие коридоры и лестницы корабля, кабели и трубы на переборках, электрические щитки и прочие мелочи, пока старался не рухнуть прямо на глазах у всех этих людей. 

По счастью, идти оказалось совсем не далеко. 

Хлорка и холодный металл. Очищенный воздух, клеенка и свежевыстиранный хлопок.

Медотсек он учуял, как только спустились на нужную палубу. Навстречу им вышла строгая тощая азиатка с собранными узлом волосами, ощупала его цепким взглядом, а потом быстро заговорила с капитаном (Стивом). Тот ответил, и Солдат немного испугался, сообразив, что не знает языка (возможно, это был корейский?). Пока он судорожно соображал, покачиваясь на месте, азиатка и капитан (Стив) оба повысили голос. Они явно спорили. Это было плохо. Если кураторы и доктора срались из-за Солдата, крайним всегда оставался он. Прилетало если не от одних, так от других.

Впрочем, азиатке почти сразу же удалось одержать верх. Она указала рукой дальше по коридору, капитан (Стив) резко кивнул и, поскольку вокруг никого кроме них не было, без разговоров обнял Зимнего левой рукой, помогая ему удержаться на ногах. 

Спустя пару минут Солдат обнаружил себя в крохотном помещении с двумя лейками в потолке (душ для персонала?) и раздвижной перегородкой между ними. Капитан (Стив) тут же убрал ее, чтобы им вдвоем было не так тесно.

С легким ощущением невозможности происходящего Солдат сидел в углу на пластиковом табурете, добытом для него капитаном (Стивом), в то время как левая рука его торжественно возлежала на перекладине металлической опоры-ходунков, какими пользуются для ходьбы тяжелораненые, притащенной для него капитаном (Стивом) вместе с табуретом, как оказалось, с единственной целью — снять нагрузку с его плеча.

Солдат сидел совсем тихо и зачарованно смотрел, как капитан (Стив) стремительно стаскивает собственную форму. Это было достойное зрелище.

У него было безупречное тело. Как у статуи спортсмена, атлета (простые майка и трусы только подчеркивали сходство). Словно с плаката, агитирующего за здоровый образ жизни.

Он был красивый, как сон, и Солдат чувствовал, что снова проваливается в небытие, но глаз не мог отвести от такого совершенства. 

— Чо сказала, что Сэм успел связаться с ней и обрисовать твою ситуацию, — капитан (Стив) как ни в чем не бывало шагнул к нему и начал помогать раздеться, а точнее сам раздевать его. Так уверенно, будто делал это уже тысячу раз. Он не боялся и не брезговал прикасаться к Солдату, что было хорошо (больше всего проблем у Зимнего всегда было с теми кураторами, которые его боялись). — В общем, она сказала, что никто не умрет, если мы сначала помоемся и не будем тащить к ней в смотровую килограммы грязи. — Капитан хмыкнул, стаскивая с привставшего, чтобы помочь ему, Зимнего штаны. — Она, конечно, та еще стерва. Но в этом прямо как моя мама. Помнишь, Бак…

Капитан явно собирался сказать что-то еще, но окинул теперь полностью раздетого Зимнего цепким взглядом и резко выдохнул:

— Господи, Бак. Кожа да кости, — он потянулся было коснуться шрамов на плече, но сдержал себя и вместо этого снял лейку душа со стойки. — Сейчас, потерпи еще немного. Я быстренько тебя вымою.

В душе было тепло. Вода была теплой. Ладони капитана (Стива) касались его деловито и аккуратно. Как в те времена, когда он еще был ценным имуществом ГИДРы (вероятно, капитан и работал с ним именно тогда, стоит обдумать эту мысль). 

— Удивительно, как все повернулось, — со странной нежностью сказал капитан (Стив), осторожно намыливая ему длинные волосы, — мы как будто поменялись местами. Помнишь, сколько раз ты купал меня в Бруклине? Ты называл это тогда «омовение мощей», придурок. 

Солдат внимательно наблюдал за лицом капитана (Стива), изо всех сил стараясь не растаять от тепла и ощущения его прикосновений, и слушал все, что он говорит. Даже несмотря на то, что сказанное им не имело совершенно никакого смысла, как если бы капитан бредил.

— Как ты зарос... Давай я тебя сейчас побрею, а с волосами разберемся потом.

Солдат не возражал. Не его было место возражать. При любой возможности он высовывал язык и собирал на него воду. Жизнь с каждой минутой ощутимо налаживалась.

— Капитан Роджерс! — громко позвали по ту сторону входной двери. — Директор Фьюри требует вас к себе.

— Мисс Хилл, передайте, я подойду позже, — перекрикивая воду отозвался капитан (Стив) Роджерс. 

— Вопрос срочный.

— Тогда в его интересах спуститься сюда, я сейчас занят, — ровно, но бескомпромиссно ответил капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

За дверью хмыкнули, но после женщина (мисс Хилл) явно ушла.

Вымытое тело ощущалось будто чужое, пока капитан (Стив) Роджерс уверенно вытирал его большими кусками впитывающей бумаги. Надо было собраться, впереди их ждал врач (доктор «Она, конечно, стерва» Чо). Это было важно, он не имел права так расслабляться только из-за того, что капитан (Стив) Роджерс по-доброму обращался с ним в душе. Надо было собраться.

Очнулся Солдат на покрытой клеенкой койке, привычно облепленный какими-то датчиками на присосках. 

Белые стены, как им и положено, были вертикальны, белый потолок над ним — горизонтален. Рядом попискивали приборы. Он в медотсеке на корабле ЩИТа под командованием Ника Фьюри, которому подчиняется капитан (Стив) Роджерс. 

Корабль плыл. Земля вращалась. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс раздраженно спорил с кем-то в паре шагов от него.

— Роджерс, вы не понимаете, что речь идет о Зимнем Солдате? Этот человек был главным оружием ГИДРы больше полувека. Даже если не считать того, что он ценнейший источник информации, он еще и невероятно опасен, — низким глубоким голосом выговаривал капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу неизвестный (Директор Фьюри? Он действительно пришел сам? Капитан нарывался на неприятности). 

— Директор Фьюри, это вы не понимаете, что речь идет о сержанте Барнсе, который все эти годы провел в плену? — в тон собеседнику отвечал капитан. — Я полностью беру его под свою ответственность. Если он будет в состоянии сотрудничать и согласится на это, вы сможете допросить его. В остальном, мы забрали его из клетки, где его чуть не заморили голодом. Зимний Солдат или нет, я не допущу, чтобы вы теперь посадили его в свою собственную клетку. Примите это к сведению, Фьюри.

— Господа, если позволите мне вмешаться, — вдруг произнесла по-английски доктор Чо, — может быть, вам интересно будет услышать мои выводы о его состоянии?

— Да, конечно, доктор Чо, — сдержанно сказал Фьюри.

Солдату тоже было интересно послушать.

Широкая теплая ладонь вдруг легла на предплечье его живой руки и чуть сжалась. Капитан явно заметил, что он очнулся.

— Его жизненные показатели близки к критическим. Но, как и капитан Роджерс, этот человек обладает способностью к ускоренной регенерации клеток. При правильном режиме питания и отсутствии нагрузок в течение месяца он вполне в состоянии прийти в норму. Прямо скажу, меня скорее встревожили следы многократного воздействия электрошока у него на голове. Я бы рекомендовала провести МРТ-анализ и уже по его результатам делать заключения о состоянии его головного мозга. Даже с уровнем регенерации суперсолдат повреждения коры были бы неизбежны.

— Ваше заключение, доктор Чо? — спросил Фьюри.

— Сейчас это не боец, директор. Без соответствующего планомерного восстановления в ближайшие несколько недель он уже никогда не будет бойцом. Если вас это интересует.

— Доктор Чо, составьте мне инструкцию, что надо делать, и я его выхожу, — жестко сказал капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Этот человек, директор Фьюри, много раз выхаживал меня, когда мы были детьми. Можете не сомневаться, я его не брошу. 

Что-то дернулось в животе у Солдата. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс ошибался. Зимний никогда не выхаживал никаких больных детей. Этого не было в его программе. Но капитан, как и обещал, не собирался отказываться от него.

Даже от «не бойца», как четко сказала доктор («Она, конечно, стерва») Чо.

Директор Фьюри шумно и чуть раздраженно выдохнул и примирительно сказал:

— Не надо делать из меня врага, капитан Роджерс. Пока Зимний Солдат не представляет угрозы для остальных, можете делать с ним что хотите. Но я бы все же рекомендовал вам ознакомиться с документами, которые вы привезли с базы в Оймяконе. Думаю, вам это будет полезно.

— Я ознакомлюсь, — заключил с ним перемирие капитан (Стив) Роджерс и, когда директор Фьюри вышел, спросил Солдата: — Баки, как думаешь, сможешь попить сейчас?

Солдат открыл глаза и решительно кивнул. Попить и поесть он всегда был готов.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс чудесно улыбался. Стены были вертикальны, потолок горизонтален. В запястье правой руки привычной уже занозой торчала игла капельницы (ну здравствуй, подружка, недавно виделся с твоей сестренкой).

Доктор («Она, конечно, стерва») Чо передала Капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу флешку с инструкцией, как, когда и сколько раз его следует кормить, и, вероятно, следуя ее рекомендации, новый (прежний?) куратор решил не затягивать с этим и оперативно помог Солдату влезть в показавшиеся непривычно громоздкими штаны карго, натянуть тельняшку с длинным рукавом и обуться.

Следующие полчаса Солдат провел с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом в довольно большой, но очень тесно заставленной длинными столами столовой. Подождал там на узкой скамье, пока капитан (Стив) Роджерс договаривался с дородной веселой мексиканкой, часто выразительно ахавшей во время его истории и заинтересованно поглядывавшей на Солдата, а после быстро сообразившей для него порцию похожей на густые сопли жидкой каши, лепешки и чашку густого томатного сока. Солдат посмотрел на нее, как на живую богиню. И засиял еще больше, когда она принесла им стопку контейнеров еды с собой и поставила глубокую тарелку мясного рагу для капитана. 

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс выразил их общее мнение, искренне, от души поблагодарив сеньору Пепиту. Солдат только часто закивал с набитым хлебом и кашей ртом и очарованно улыбнулся ей.

Они все еще были в столовой, когда их нашел лучник (Клинт), быстро перехватил что-то и, кратко отчитавшись капитану по видам документов, которые они забрали с базы, сбежал куда-то еще, на прощание бросив:

— Группа Нат вернется не раньше, чем через три дня. Так что скоро будет сигнал о погружении, ждать ее в этих водах мы не будем.

— Спасибо, Клинт, — кивнул ему капитан (Стив) Роджерс и повернулся к Зимнему: — Прости, что порция такая маленькая. Сам слышал, пока только так.

Солдат с пониманием кивнул, последним куском лепешки старательно подчищая последние сопли со стенок своей тарелки.

— Пойдем, покажу тебе нашу каюту. Я все так же «ловлю все офицерские плюшки, как настоящий капитан», как ты и говорил в Европе. 

Солдат, конечно, знал, что офицеры живут значительно лучше своих подчиненных, но и представить не мог, чтобы он такое говорил своему куратору. 

Они снова шли по коридорам, то и дело встречая торопящихся куда-то людей.

— При погружении всему незадействованному персоналу рекомендовано не шататься без дела, — пояснил ему капитан (Стив) Роджерс и открыл для них вполне стандартную, но какую-то удивительно узкую для его фигуры дверь, пропуская Солдата в маленькую прямоугольную комнатку с рабочим столом, несколькими книжными полками, иллюминатором в скошенной дальней стене и с подвесной кроватью. — Добро пожаловать домой, Бак.

Солдат огляделся по сторонам и улыбнулся. «Офицерские плюшки». 

Пока капитан отвлекся, выбирая место для контейнеров с едой, Солдат любопытно отогнул дерматиновую койку. Ее покрывал толстый слой девственной пыли. Капитан заметил, что он делает.

— Да, Бак, я сплю на полу, — сказал он с такой интонацией, как если бы признался, что сморкается в скатерть. — Я на ней не помещаюсь.

Зимний вернул койку на место на стене и глухо произнес:

— Я тоже… не помещусь. Даже такой, как сейчас.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс вдруг всем телом повернулся к нему и посмотрел на него с таким выражением на лице, что Солдат чуть не запаниковал. Надо было молчать полдня, чтобы в итоге ляпнуть такую чушь. Дурак, дурак, дурак, идиот, кретин. 

— Баки, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс шагнул вперед, поднял обе руки и сграбастал Солдата всего целиком, притянул к себе, так жадно и требовательно. Зимний чуть напрягся, но скорее от растерянности, нежели потому, что имел что-то против объятий. Он и не помнил, чтобы его кто-то обнимал до капитана (Стива) Роджерса, но это было приятно, и капитан явно весьма любил это дело.

Главное не ляпнуть опять что-нибудь не то.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс крупно вздрогнул, будто это не он, а Солдат силой держал его, прижался щекой к щеке и быстро зашептал:

— Господи, Баки. Это ведь точно ты. Я поверить не могу. Ты живой. Ты… ты все это время был жив. Но как? Баки, я… Баки. Господи, слава богу. Слава богу, ты живой, Баки. Это какое-то чудо! — капитан (Стив) Роджерс стиснул его еще крепче и издал горлом булькающий звук между смешком и всхлипом. — Баки, ты со мной. Господи, как же я счастлив! Как я счастлив, что ты нашелся.

Зимний немного оторопел от такой словесной сумятицы. Он не понимал. Счастлив? Это слово не применялось к нему ни с какого бока. Почему капитан (Стив) Роджерс был счастлив?

Даже если он когда-то давно потерял Солдата на миссии и был отстранен за это от работы с ним, судя по разговору с директором Фьюри, на дальнейшей карьере капитана (Стива) Роджерса это не слишком отразилось. К тому же, если напрячься, Солдат мог припомнить, что его с полдюжины раз теряли на миссиях, но, когда ему удавалось добраться до своих, кураторы демонстрировали в лучшем случае облегчение, но весьма сомнительно, чтобы счастье. В худшем случае… Солдат не хотел вспоминать об этом.

Теплые губы коснулись его уха и низкий от эмоций голос произнес:

— Я так люблю тебя, Баки. Господи, я так люблю тебя!

Ах вот что!

Солдат даже заулыбался от того, как все оказалось просто. 

Протокол «Я люблю тебя», хоть и не применялся довольно давно, да и до того применялся, кажется, не так часто, относился к числу протоколов сексуального характера. Солдат помнил, что это был хороший протокол: только один партнер за раз, без фиксации, без долговременных повреждений.

К тому же капитан (Стив) Роджерс был на редкость не дурен собой, даже не считая того, сколько хорошего он сделал для Солдата за последние несколько часов. 

Солдат был вымыт, накормлен, в личной каюте куратора. Все было логично. Пожалуй, он был даже рад, что, наконец, разобрался. 

— Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду, — шепотом сказал он и легонько прикусил зубами мочку уха (протокол «Я люблю тебя» поощрял разумные проявления инициативы). — Раздевайся. Давай уже сделаем это.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс шумно выдохнул ему в шею, и Солдат с тихим удовлетворением отметил, как требовательно тот прижался пахом к его животу. 

Вот только вместо ожидаемой подборки команд: «Вниз»/«На колени», «Ложись»/«Нагнись», капитан вдруг будто через силу спросил:

— Бак, ты уверен, что стоит? Когда ты в таком состоянии…

  
**Арт. "Протокол "Я люблю тебя"**

Начавший стаскивать через голову тельняшку Солдат не удержался и посмотрел на такого красивого и такого чуднóго капитана (Стива) Роджерса, как на идиота. Тот же сам активировал протокол. Поздно идти на попятный.

Тем более, что, с точки зрения Зимнего, было куда предпочтительнее сделать все сейчас по щадящему протоколу, чем оставить куратора без сексуальной разрядки, вынуждая его терпеть, пока Солдат в должной мере восстановится, чтобы можно было применить более жесткие программы. Хотя если решат применить, все равно применят. Не ему решать.

Но сейчас он хотел мягкий протокол. 

— Стив, — тихо произнес он, воспроизводя интонацию сдержанного осуждения, слышанную им ранее в джете в исполнении парамедика (Сэма).

— Да, ты прав, ты прав, Баки. Будет так, как ты скажешь. Иди сюда, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс снова жарко облапил его руками, через голову стащил с него тельняшку и неожиданно вдавился своими губами в рот Солдата. Он точно был любителем старомодных мелодраматичных протоколов. Солдат ничего не имел против. Он послушно открыл рот и… Так просто оказалось захлебнуться в беспощадной настойчивости Капитана. Или он все-таки был еще слишком слаб. У Солдата буквально физически подкосились колени, и пришлось вцепиться в куратора обеими руками, чтобы не упасть.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс целовался как бог. Не то чтобы Солдата часто целовали и ему было с чем сравнить. Но он был однозначно уверен: капитан (Стив) Роджерс целовался как бог. 

И его мокрый жадный рот был вкуснее любой еды, какую Солдату когда-либо доводилось пробовать. 

Это было так хорошо.

Солдат целовался со своим куратором в рот, не думая ни о чем, не помня ни о чем. Вообще ни о чем, только наслаждаясь и растворяясь в этом бескрайнем наслаждении. 

У протокола «Я люблю тебя» обнаружилась масса бонусов, которые он забыл: одеяло на полу; полностью раздевшийся капитан (Стив) Роджерс; полностью раздевшийся капитан (Стив) Роджерс, который смотрел на него с нежностью и настоятельно рекомендовал ему перед тем, как они начнут, выпить хотя бы пару глотков воды; и бутылка смазки! 

Доставая ее с нижней полки шкафа, куратор вдруг напрягся, терзая пальцами край этикетки. 

— Баки, — решительно сказал он, и только что кончивший жадно пить Солдат тоже напрягся, ожидая плохих новостей (отмены протокола, смены сценария), но капитан (Стив) Роджерс только посмотрел ему в глаза и сообщил: — После того, как меня откопали, — (Что значила эта фраза?) — я… я и представить не мог, что ты жив. В общем, у меня был секс с другими мужчинами. Один раз с Сэмом и несколько раз еще с одним человеком. Вот так, — он покрутил полупустую бутылку в руке и спросил: — Ну, что скажешь?

Солдат чуть не вздрогнул. Он при всем желании не мог дать адекватный ответ и перечислить новому (старому) куратору всех, с кем трахался за эти годы. Многих из них он даже и не знал, а скольких еще не помнил из-за обнулений... Честно говоря, он и самого капитана (Стива) Роджерса не помнил. Скорее пытался угадать его реакции, ориентируясь на общие стереотипы. 

Капитан вписывался в них со скрипом, но одно с ним было ясно как божий день: капитан (Стив) Роджерс был размазней. Неудивительно, что его отстранили от работы с Зимним. Такие позволяли ему слишком много лишнего, и он неизбежно распускался. Но сейчас Солдату это было только на руку.

— А разве это важно? — заканчивая раздеваться, спросил Солдат и на коленях пододвинулся к куратору по одеялу. — Ты же хотел любить меня. Так люби.

— Баки, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс сглотнул и потянулся к нему навстречу: — Господи, и чем я только заслужил тебя?

«Чем я заслужил тебя?» — подумал Солдат. 

Казалось, капитан (Стив) Роджерс не вполне соображал, где хочет касаться его. Казалось, капитан (Стив) Роджерс хотел касаться его везде. Солдату было бы даже смешно (ты как неопытный подросток), если бы не было так лестно от искренней жадности и желания этого человека.

Когда в ушах загудело от протяжного и долгого воя (сигнал на погружение?), Зимний Солдат лежал на спине под капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом. Поза была ничем не хуже других, хотя обычно он и не очень любил ее (слишком открыто, слишком уязвимо, слишком видно его лицо и лицо партнера), но капитан (Стив) Роджерс нравился ему, на него было приятно смотреть и даже больше — им хотелось любоваться. Хотелось увидеть, закусит ли он губу, откинет ли голову, закроет ли глаза, когда кончит внутри Солдата. Хотелось смотреть на него. 

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс упоенно целовал его впалый живот и гладил бока и бедра, и так хотелось зарыться живой рукой в его светлые волосы, но Зимний еще не был до конца уверен, что можно, поэтому вдруг открыл рот и сказал:

— Помнишь, один раз на задании, лагерь в лесу, ночью завыла сирена воздушной тревоги. А ты жарил меня в это время поблизости в перелеске, возле какой-то сосны, — Стив поднял лицо и улыбнулся ему, и Солдат непроизвольно улыбнулся в ответ. Еще минуту назад он не знал, что помнит об этом, но протяжный звуковой сигнал, близость капитана (Стива) Роджерса, ощущение тревоги — разом сложились в картинку из образов, запахов, ощущений. Общего легкого идиотизма происходящего, возбуждения, страха быть пойманными. — Я влип руками в смолу и только и мог сообразить: не прижиматься к стволу лбом, чтобы не влипнуть лицом и волосами. — Так и не решившись коснуться головы капитана (Стива) Роджерса, он нежно погладил его по плечу, мечтательно сказал: — Ты драл меня так, что хотелось голосить на весь лес, а ты мне даже рот ладонью закрыть не догадался. Нельзя было, чтоб нас поймали.

— Баки, — дрогнувшим голосом выдохнул капитан (Стив) Роджерс, взял его руку и вдруг прижал к своим губам, сначала правую, потом и левую тоже. — Теперь не надо бояться. Пускай все знают про нас. Кричи, если захочешь.

— Так может хватит лизать мне пузо? Сделай так, чтобы я кричал, — поддразнил Солдат (капитан (Стив) Роджерс был размазней и хотел Зимнего, его не опасно было дразнить). Тот только счастливо улыбнулся, налил себе в ладонь смазки и скользнул рукой ему в пах.

Смазка — это было круто. В сто раз эффективнее слюны и собственной крови. Если кого-то интересовало его мнение, Солдат выбирал смазку и капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Они замечательно сочетались в плане секса.

То есть, честно говоря, он вообще никогда ничего не имел против секса. Особенно если партнер был один, не избивал его ни до, ни после, ни прямо в процессе, и был настолько мил, что разрешал ему кончить тоже. Но капитан (Стив) Роджерс далеко превосходил все его скромные запросы.

Когда длинные влажные пальцы задели то самое приятное место внутри, Солдат, конечно, не закричал, но отчетливо ахнул, показывая, что ему нравится. И капитан (Стив) Роджерс торжествующе улыбнулся и взял его член в рот.

Он чуть не кончил сразу же. Не столько от удовольствия, сколько от неожиданности.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс был не просто размазней, у него, похоже, с головой было не все в порядке. Похоже, у него крыша ехала от Солдата. Причем, началось это еще до того, как он потерял его на том поезде (Золы), когда у Солдата еще было две руки. Что ж, это многое объясняло.

Вот, даже личную кличку ему придумал: «Баки».

Где-то во Вселенной что-то повернулось. И Зимнему, наконец-то, выпал счастливый билет. Он был не такой дурак, чтобы не взять от него по максимуму.

Проверяя свою догадку, он положил живую ладонь на затылок куратору, шалея от собственной наглости, толкнулся вверх-вниз, на обратном движении глубже насаживаясь на пальцы в себе, и застонал так, как хотелось.

И ничего (плохого) не произошло. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс ему это позволил.

Бинго!

Солдат часто задышал, одновременно плавясь от запредельно острого удовольствия и слегка паникуя, потому что у него не было опыта, как справляться, если с тобой происходит что-то настолько классное.

— Возьми меня, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил он. — Прямо сейчас, а то мне кажется, это сон. Стив.

— Да, Бак, все, что захочешь, — решительно откликнулся капитан (Стив) Роджерс и напоследок плотно обхватил пылающий член Солдата губами и, с чувством всасывая его, соскользнул ртом по всей длине (вот все-таки гавнюк, думает, легко от такого не кончить, особенно при массаже простаты?), а потом подался вверх и принялся целовать лицо Солдата. Так беспорядочно, мокро и искренне, что Солдата совсем повело, и он обнял куратора обеими руками за спину, притягивая к себе, просто прикасаясь к нему. Растянутые мышцы задницы алчно дернулись, выпуская пальцы (сколько капитан уже успел ему засадить, пока отсасывал? Явно больше двух).

— Сейчас, родной, потерпи, я осторожно, — прошептал капитан (Стив) Роджерс ему в шею. В ответ Солдат погладил его по спине.

Он был большой. Да, просто огромный. Капитан, твою мать, «Мегахуй» Роджерс. 

Зимний зажмурился, часто хватая ртом воздух. Постоянно напоминая себе о том, что лучше не сопротивляться, так будет легче. Так должно быть легче.

Стены вертикальны, пол горизонтален. Окна и двери ведут наружу. Вода мокрая. Лед холодный. Земля вращается. Солнце светит. 

Возбужденные половые органы увеличиваются в размерах от прилива крови. Мышцы ануса и кишечника эластичны.

Боже!

Он уже раньше трахался с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом, он не умрет от этого. 

Он не умрет от удовольствия. Это будет совсем глупо.

— Тише, тише, передохни, Бак. Ты просто отвык, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс целовал и гладил его лицо, сам весь красный от напряжения, от необходимости держать свой могучий организм в узде. — Семьдесят лет прошло, немудрено отвыкнуть.

Солдат улыбнулся и легко поцеловал его в самый кончик носа. Он не собирался говорить Роджерсу, что его чем только за эти семьдесят лет не ебали. Двое сразу были еще далеко не худшим вариантом.

От этих мыслей он сразу переключился в нужное русло, перенастроился, смог, наконец-то, в нужной мере расслабиться.

— Эй, я не лопну тут от твоей страшной пиписьки. Давай, покажи мне, как ты соскучился, Стиви.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс вздрогнул всем телом, шевельнулся и… вывернул Солдата наизнанку.

Если б реально вывернул, ощущалось бы, вероятно, точно так же. 

А потом въебал все обратно внутрь.

Больно, сладко, ослепительно, мощно, безжалостно, охуенно!

Солдат цеплялся за него руками и ногами, будто боясь быть сметенным его напором. Он не кричал, он выл.

Хотя, может быть, и кричал тоже.

Палуба раскачивалась под ними от рывков капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Каюта раскачивалась. Корабль болтало из стороны в сторону. Солдат нисколько не удивился бы, если бы так было. Будь у него время отвлечься на что-то внешнее.

Внутри, снаружи — все его тело полыхало от наслаждения.

Как если бы капитан (Стив) Роджерс был секс-машиной, специально созданной под его запросы и нужды.

— Баки! Баки! Родной! Боже! Я не могу. Кончишь со мной. Пожалуйста, кончи со мной. О, боже, Баки!

Да, без сомнения, капитан (Стив) Роджерс был секс-машиной, созданной под его нужды.

Кому бы ни пришла в голову такая безумная идея, Зимний Солдат был ему искренне благодарен.

— Даааааа! — просипел он, чувствуя ладонь на своем члене, выгнулся, закричал, отчаянно сжался на раскаленном поршне внутри себя и… его, похоже, не стало.

Когда он пришел в себя, за иллюминатором, в который уперся его взгляд, была только темная вода. Он лежал, закутанный в одеяло, пропитанное дурманящим запахом капитана (Стива) Роджерса. А сам капитан (Стив) Роджерс, снова в трусах и майке, сидел рядом с ним и читал что-то в планшете. Он просиял, увидев, что Солдат очнулся, и сказал:

— Отлично. Тебе пора поесть.

Нет, точно, во Вселенной где-то что-то повернулось, и он вытащил счастливый билет. 

— Баки, я никоим образом не хочу задеть твою гордость, но тут никого нет, кроме нас. Можно я покормлю тебя сам? Ты не против? Как ты кормил меня в детстве. Для меня это важно, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс взял два верхних контейнера: один с кубиками какой-то белой херни, а второй с бледным унылым бульоном. — Пожалуйста, — попросил он.

Солдат кивнул и охотно открыл рот, показывая, что не возражает.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс кормил его так нежно и аккуратно, будто это не он перед этим ебал Зимнего так, что корабль шатало.

Между кусочками плотной чуть солоноватой массы (сыр?) Солдат поделился с Капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом своей мыслью о том, что тот — секс-машина, созданная специально под его запросы.

Солдат знал, что это нагло. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс должен был знать, что Солдат стремительно наглеет, если с ним возятся. Полезно было напомнить ему об этом. 

Ведь Солдат, конечно же, знал, что, в отличие от него, капитана (Стива) Роджерса никто не создавал ни для каких целей. Он как раз был полноценным человеком. 

Впрочем, полноценный человек в ответ так засмеялся, что даже поперхнулся слюной, и ему пришлось откашливаться:

— Не думаю, что доктор Эрскин учитывал этот немаловажный момент, когда работал над сывороткой, — сказал он, отсмеявшись, и, тепло улыбнувшись, убрал Зимнему волосы за ухо. — Но я рад, что своим экспериментом он смог угодить не только США и союзникам, но и тебе лично.

Солдат не помнил никакого доктора Эрскина. Но… легкий холодок пробежал у него по спине, совершенное плакатное тело Роджерса тоже далось ему не даром. Солдат сглотнул новый кусочек и сказал:

— А меня сделал Зола. Он тоже создал свой вариант сыворотки. Но сработало только на мне.

Зря он это сказал. 

Во-первых, все это и без того знали. Во-вторых, лицо капитана (Стива) Роджерса вдруг потемнело, рот напрягся, а глаза…

А потом Солдат снова обнаружил себя в его крепком объятии, сильном и надежном.

Или не зря все-таки? Ему нравилось, что этот куратор так любил обниматься, и то, как он это делал.

— Господи, Баки, — тихо выдохнул он. — Я больше не отпущу тебя.

— Не отпускай, — кивнул Солдат, пряча лицо на его широком глупом плече. — Я согласен.

* * *

Следующая пара дней прошла в счастливом тумане. Пока он спал, капитан (Стив) Роджерс добыл большой кусок настоящего ватмана и начертил на нем доходчивую и логичную схему питания для него на ближайший месяц. Солдату только и нужно было, что сверяться с ней, есть и спать. Отрываясь от этих чудесных занятий только на поцелуи с капитаном. Более того, как выяснилось, ему не запрещалось брать и смотреть книги с полок. Так что, пока капитан (Стив) Роджерс работал перед светящейся панелью (монитора?) у себя на столе или отлучался куда-то по делам или за едой для него, Солдату было чем убить время.

Подводная лодка плыла, еда попадала в желудок, капитан (Стив) Роджерс улыбался прекрасней всех на свете. Солдат засыпал, просыпался, а замечательный сон все никуда не исчезал.

На третий день куратор снова отвел его в общую столовую, а потом показал спортзал, где занималось пятнадцать человек персонала, считая парамедика (Сэма). Тот явно обрадовался, увидев капитана (Стива) Роджерса, но зачем-то поприветствовал и Солдата, и даже спросил у него, как он себя чувствует. Зимний не был уверен, должен ли он отчитываться ему о текущем состоянии, и на всякий случай промолчал. Парамедик (Сэм) воспринял это как должное, так что обошлось.

Ровно час капитан (Стив) Роджерс занимался, пока Зимний Солдат осматривал тренажеры, перебирая в голове, какие из них были ему знакомы, а с какими ему еще не приходилось работать. Закончив осмотр, последние сорок минут он просто наблюдал за тем, как капитан (Стив) Роджерс жмет штангу. От этого зрелища он так возбудился, что пошел с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом в тесный крохотный душ, где они как подростки торопливо отдрочили друг другу, жадно целуя и кусая шеи и лица друг друга. 

Когда, довольные, они вывалились из душа, то чуть не врезались в маленькую рыжеволосую женщину с цепким взглядом. 

— Да, это прототип, — сказала она могучему одноглазому негру, стоявшему чуть дальше по коридору. — Не знаю, зачем нужно было привлекать меня для того, чтобы это подтвердить. Он же единственный в своем роде убийца с железной рукой со звездой на плече. Привет, Стив. 

— Привет, Нат. Как прошла твоя вылазка? 

— Насколько я могу судить, менее результативно, чем твоя, — лукаво улыбнулась она и сказала по-русски: — Привет, Солдат. Здорово знать, что мы снова в одной команде. 

— Вдова, — вдруг вспомнил Зимний Солдат. — Наташа. 

— Она самая. Рада, что ты жив, — она мягко коснулась его плеча своей крошечной ручкой. — Ну, как-нибудь еще поболтаем. Напоминай Стиву регулярно кормить тебя.

И, коротко кивнув капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу, она направилась дальше по коридору. Одноглазый негр хмуро посмотрел на них обоих и зашагал за ней.

— С ней был Фьюри, — пояснил ему куратор, когда они сами пошли в противоположную сторону. — А откуда ты знаешь Нат?

— Из Красной комнаты, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся ответил Солдат. Все-таки Роджерс ужасно тупил иногда.

Они шли по коридору. Подводная лодка плыла по океану. Земля, вращаясь, летела по своей орбите. Его куратор капитан (Стив) Роджерс был сильнее и красивее всех на свете. И возился с ним.

Солдата вполне устраивало такое положение дел. 

Его вообще все устраивало вплоть до того момента, пока его не привели в узкую белую комнату, всю обстановку которой составляла полая труба с задвигающейся внутрь лежанкой для человека. Труба была такой округлой, медицинской, мирной и безобидной с виду, что Зимнего Солдата парализовало на месте. Куратор сказал, что все, что ему нужно будет делать, это просто лежать и не двигаться. И он понял, что его задвинут внутрь и… все что угодно может произойти с ним, пока он будет там. Его могут облучить, вскрыть продольно и поперечно спрятанными внутри механизмами, распилить пополам. А ему нельзя будет двигаться. Его может просто раздавить там внутри, если стенки сожмутся. Его могут обнулить.

Господи, обнулить.

Стив!

Как Солдат ни силился, он не мог издать ни одного звука, не мог моргнуть, не мог дышать.

— Это аппарат магнитно-резонансной томографии, — видя охватившую его панику, сказал усталый человек с заметной сединой в кудрявых волосах, которого капитан (Стив) Роджерс представил ему как доктора Беннера. Доктора (Брюса) Беннера. 

Доктор (Брюс) Беннер не выглядел человеком, счастливым находиться вместе с остальными на корабле, и это необъяснимым образом располагало к нему.

— Знаю, выглядит угрожающе, но это необходимо, чтобы проверить состояние твоего мозга, — сказал он. — Даю слово, в процессе его работы ты ничего не почувствуешь. Максимум услышишь щелчки. Никакие поверхности или манипуляторы не будут прикасаться к тебе. Хочешь, я подробнее объясню тебе, как он работает? 

— Не… надо, — усилием прохрипел Солдат. — Я знаю, что такое магнитный резонанс.

— Бак, если ты не можешь сейчас, это подождет, — сказал сзади куратор капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Брюс, прости, мы лучше в другой раз придем. Извини за беспокойство. Я не стану его заставлять.

— Я смогу, — упрямо перебил его Солдат. — Я смогу. Если это надо сделать, то лучше сейчас. 

Он шагнул к аппарату как на эшафот

— Это совсем не долгая процедура, — сочувственно сказал доктор (Брюс) Беннер. — Ровно двадцать минут. Ни минутой больше.

Солдат согласно кивнул и сел на лежанку, начав разуваться. По его лицу текли слезы, и это было лучшим доказательством того, как быстро он распустился с новым куратором.

— Брюс, я останусь с ним, — вдруг заявил капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

— Ты знаешь, что нежелательно находиться в одном помещении с работающим аппаратом, Стив, — мягко заметил доктор (Брюс) Беннер.

— Думаешь, меня это убьет? — с преувеличенной серьезностью спросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — К примеру, если я буду держать его за щиколотку?

— Ох, воля ваша. Только не шалите в процессе, он должен лежать неподвижно, — отмахнулся от них доктор (Брюс) Беннер и вышел в соседнее помещение, откуда осуществлялся контроль за оборудованием.

Потрясенный неслыханной щедростью Солдат так и сидел в одном ботинке, опустив голову. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс присел перед ним на корточки и сам разул его. А потом заглянул снизу-вверх в лицо и большими пальцами вытер слезы.

— Слышишь, Баки? Я все время буду рядом, буду держать тебя за лодыжку. И если ты скажешь «все», я вытащу тебя оттуда, и мне насрать, что у нас не будет пятисот фотографий твоих мозгов.

Солдат слабо улыбнулся, выпрямился и лег, как следовало. Изнутри труба тоже была белой и не такой узкой, как он боялся. Стенки ее были неподвижны. Теплая ладонь капитана (Стива) Роджерса лежала на его правой ноге. 

Солдат закрыл глаза и стал думать об этой ладони.

Он был бы счастлив думать о ней и ощущать ее на себе до самой своей смерти.

* * *

— Вот на этих снимках особенно хорошо видны поврежденные участки, — сказал доктор (Брюс) Беннер, показывая им цветные изображения мозгов на экране. — Хотя они, вообще-то, на всех видны.

Солдат стоял рядом с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом и честно смотрел. Он знал, что вживую человеческие мозги совсем не такие радужно-разноцветные, как на фотографиях МРТ. Разноцветные смотрелись прикольней.

— Ему стирали память электрошоком, — пояснил капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Мы забрали документацию, где подробно описано оборудование и сам процесс. С ним это делали многократно. Чем это может ему грозить, Брюс?

— Я не нейробиолог, — вздохнул доктор (Брюс) Беннер и посмотрел на Солдата. — По моему скромному мнению, вообще удивительно, что вы живы, сержант Барнс. Двигаетесь, разговариваете, что-то помните. Не ходите под себя. Возможно, причиной тому сыворотка. Или вот, — он указал на что-то понятное ему одному на картинках. — Как все мы знаем, мозг способен перераспределять функции с травмированных участков на менее поврежденные. 

— Чем это может ему грозить, Брюс? 

— Ничем таким, чего бы ты еще не видел. Ощутимые провалы в памяти, диссоциация, панические атаки. Раздвоение личности? Но тут не в физических повреждениях мозга дело, а, скорее, в приобретенном опыте. Только с этим не ко мне, а к Сэму скорее. Психология не по моей части.

— В любом случае, спасибо, Брюс, — сказал капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

— Спасибо, доктор Беннер, — повторил за ним Зимний, потому что доктор не обманул его: процедура действительно продолжалась ровно 20 минут и была совершенно безболезненной, к тому же доктор (Брюс) Беннер обращался к нему лично, и было вежливо так же лично его поблагодарить.

* * *

Солдат облизал чашку от сладкого желтого пудинга настолько глубоко, насколько это было возможно. Потом выбрал из нее пальцами все, что осталось после этого, и облизал их. С сожалением посмотрел на пустую емкость.

Они были вдвоем в каюте. За иллюминатором с трудом пробивался сквозь многие толщи воды солнечный свет.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс работал над добытыми с базы материалами. Не о Солдате лично, а о деятельности сибирской ячейки ГИДРы. 

— Стив, — позвал Солдат. — Как думаешь, насколько калорийна твоя сперма?

— Что? — капитан (Стив) Роджерс ошарашенно уставился на него.

— Да так, ничего особенного, — Солдат поставил чашечку на пол и на четвереньках подполз к куратору, стараясь выглядеть максимально соблазнительным. — Просто хочу тебе отсосать. 

— Да я не против. Но это как-то внезапно.

— Да перестань. В твоей сперме должна быть суперсыворотка. Считай, это для меня будет как лекарство, — Солдат повернул кресло Стива к себе и решительно развел перед собой его ноги. 

— Бак, умеешь ты своего добиться, — сдался капитан (Стив) Роджерс. Ну, что и требовалось доказать.

Пол был горизонтален, колени куратора подрагивали под его ладонями, Солдат сосал умело и с удовольствием. Все были довольны.

* * *

В течение следующей недели обнаружился еще один плюс новой жизни — порции Солдата становились с каждым днем все больше и больше. Доктор («Она, конечно, стерва») Чо еще раз осмотрела его и разрешила ему тренироваться по облегченной программе. Солдат стал тренироваться вместе с куратором или, если у того были дела, вместе с парамедиком (Сэмом) — у него было красивое тело, да и человеком он оказался веселым и приятным — или с лучником (Клинтом) — удивительно гибким и к тому же увлекавшимся стрельбой. По просьбе последнего в программу тренировок Солдата внесли еще и тир, и они с Клинтом могли торчать там часами, пока кто-нибудь не вспоминал о них и не прогонял оттуда.

Зимнего до сих пор так и не допросили. Но если капитан (Стив) Роджерс задавал ему какие-то вопросы по документам, Солдат всегда старался отвечать на них максимально пространно, называя даже точные даты и время событий и координаты баз, схронов и явок.

За это время Солдат, в свою очередь, понял одну очень важную вещь. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс, директор (Николас) Фьюри и остальные не были людьми ГИДРы. Они были террористами и отщепенцами, которые боролись с ГИДРой везде, где только могли. ГИДРА в свою очередь тоже боролась с ними, поэтому они и скрывались в водах Ледовитого океана на мегапродвинутой подводной лодке-авианосце, которую сконструировал, судя по всему, тот же Старк, что и создал сыворотку Новых Солдат.

— Я забил его до смерти, — перебив капитана (Стива) Роджерса, когда тот показал ему фотографию Говарда Старка, сказал Солдат. — А его жену задушил. 16 декабря 1991 года. В половине девятого вечера. На Балтимор-Вашингтон парквей.

— Баки… — шокированно выдохнул капитан (Стив) Роджерс и сжал его руку.

— Задание было достать образцы сыворотки суперсолдат, которые он вез. Водитель и пассажир были просто свидетелями. Я сделал так, чтобы убийство выглядело как авария.

— Ты его не вспомнил? Говарда? — спросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Он разрабатывал для нас оружие в сорок четвертом. Очень помог мне.

— Нет, — ответил Солдат. — Не вспомнил.

— Бак, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс обнял его так крепко, что у Солдата перехватило дыхание. Если цель Говард Старк был дорогим капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу человеком, почему тот не злился на него? Почему обнимал?

— Я сожгу ГИДРу, Бак. Мы с тобой сожжем их дотла. За Говарда. И за тебя.

Сжечь ГИДРу дотла было сложной задачей. Даже капитан (Стив) Роджерс не мог не понимать этого. Однако же слов на ветер он тоже не бросал.

Зимнему не нравилось об этом думать. От этих мыслей становилось тревожно.

Главным, что он теперь знал, было то, что кем бы они ни были и с кем бы ни сражались, он будет на стороне капитана (Стива) Роджерса. За ГИДРу или против нее — не имело значения. Ему было все равно.

Тем более, что он был не единственным перевербованным, образно выражаясь, бойцом на корабле. Та же Черная Вдова (Наташа Романова) занимала далеко не последнее место в иерархии ЩИТа, невзирая на то, что путь ее лежал прямиком из Красной комнаты. 

Были и еще люди помимо нее.

Хотя вот с ними вышло неловко. 

Солдат вместе со всеми встречал очередную прибывшую с задания группу, когда ее командир подошел поприветствовать капитана (Стива) Роджерса лично, улыбнулся криво и хищно, и холодная волна узнавания прокатила по всему телу Зимнего.

Через миг он обнаружил себя сидящим верхом на этом человеке, одной рукой сжимая его горло, а второй отбиваясь от пытавшегося стащить его капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Солдат рычал и будто со стороны слышал, как сам кричит:

— Он из ГИДРы, Стив! Это Рамлоу. Этот человек — ГИДРА!

— Это Брок, Баки. Он наш, — кричал в ответ капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Я знаю, что он был в ГИДРе, но теперь он наш. 

— Ну-ка, слезь с него, — произнес еще один знакомый голос, и длинное дуло АК-74 уткнулось ему в висок. — Или я вышибу остатки твоих поджаренных мозгов, Зимний.

— Джек, опусти автомат, — переключился капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Опусти автомат, твою мать, Джек.

— Пусть он сначала отпустит Брока, — не дрогнул одноглазый великан. — Я же выстрелю, мне на все насрать.

— Выстрелишь — я лично вырву гортань и тебе, и твоему Броку, — в тон ему невозмутимо ответил капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

Это вышло… страстно.

Солдат даже как-то очнулся. Отпустил горло агента (Брока) Рамлоу и, пока тот кашлял, осторожно слез с него и поднялся. 

Агент (Джек) Роллинз все также без особых эмоций опустил свой Калашников и подал своему командиру (Броку) Рамлоу левую руку.

— Они оба были в группе, сопровождавшей Александра Пирса, когда тот приезжал в Оймякон, — сказал Солдат, — смотреть мое обнуление.

— Это правда? — спросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс у агентов Рамлоу и Роллинза. 

Агент (Джек) Роллинз кивнул и безразлично пожал плечами.

— Да, — хрипло признал поднявшийся командир (Брок) Рамлоу. — Интересная была поездочка. Я чуть яйца себе не отморозил.

— 1998 год, — подумав, добавил агент (Джек) Роллинз. — Ноябрь. Могу назвать остальных членов группы. Это несложно проверить.

— Не нужно, — сказал капитан (Стив) Роджерс и, повернувшись к Солдату, сжал ладонями оба его плеча: — Бак, я сражался против Брока и его отряда в Вашингтоне, в Нью-Йорке и в Филадельфии. После этого сам Брок и некоторые из его бойцов захотели присоединиться к нам. 

Солдат скептически выгнул бровь.

— Звучит не очень убедительно, да? — подкупающе мягко спросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

— Да, Стив у нас сам Капитан Доверчивость, — хрипло засмеялся Брок, потирая шею. — Стоило мне сказать ему: «Твой благородный пример пробудил нашу совесть, раскаиваемся, больше не будем», и он уломал одноглазую сову Фьюри взять нас на суперсекретную подлодку, чтобы мы могли шпионить из самого сердца вражеской организации.

— Фьюри шесть месяцев мучил их допросами, прежде чем поверил, что они всерьез решили сменить сторону, — игнорируя сарказм Рамлоу, сказал Зимнему капитан (Стив) Роджерс. 

— Гидровцы бывшими не бывают, — упрямо нахмурился Солдат.

— Джек, ты слышал, кто это сказал? Сам Зимний Солдат, железный кулак ГИДРы! — прошипел командир (Брок) Рамлоу. 

Солдат напрягся, но капитан (Стив) Роджерс не отпустил его.

— Не стоит, Брок, не зли его. В отличии от вас, Баки был в плену и служил ГИДРе по принуждению. Что бы ты ни сказал, я верю ему.

— Да на здоровье, — ощерился командир (Брок) Рамлоу и, поведя плечами, шагнул к ним. Близко. Слишком близко, чтобы это можно было счесть просто случайностью. — Ему сложно не верить, все знают, что он в койке такие чудеса творит, аж уши закладывает. — Брок хищно и страшно улыбнулся. — Ему и Пирс доверял, как себе. Так что и в этом, Стив, ты у него тоже не первый.

— Брок, не беси меня, — Солдат кожей почувствовал, как рык вибрирует в груди у капитана (Стива) Роджерса.

Командир (Брок) Рамлоу примирительно поднял руки ладонями вверх.

— Не буду. Какой смысл? Сам понял, ему я не конкурент.

«У меня был секс с другими мужчинами, — сказал ему в первую ночь капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Один раз с Сэмом и несколько раз еще с одним человеком».

«Еще один человек» стоял и ухмылялся ему в лицо.

— Рамлоу, сука, тварь!

Через мгновение Солдат снова сидел на командире (Броке) Рамлоу, вцепившись ему в горло на этот раз уже обеими руками, ствол АК-74 упирался Зимнему в голову, а капитан (Стив) Роджерс одной рукой пытался стащить Зимнего с Рамлоу, крича то на него, то на агента Роллинза. 

— Ты в постель к нему залез, гнида, — шипел Солдат. — Проститутка. 

— Бак, возьми себя в руки, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс все-таки оттащил его прочь.

— Мексиканская, блядь, мелодрама, Зимний. До Рождества экипаж будет смаковать подробности, — прохрипел с пола едва продышавшийся командир (Брок) Рамлоу. — Ну, хоть веселее будет.

— Стив, прошу тебя, не открывай ему спину, — не зная, как еще предупредить капитана Роджерса, попросил Зимний. — Следи за ним.

— Баки, я знаю, он бывает невыносим, — спокойно ответил ему капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Но я не могу не уважать Брока и его людей за то, что они выбрали нас, потеряв при этом все, что имели в ГИДРе. Какую бы хрень он сейчас не нес, я доверяю ему. 

Командир (Брок) Рамлоу, не переставая ухмыляться своим волчьим оскалом, вскинул голову и пристально посмотрел на капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Посмотрел с такой нежностью, преданностью и невероятной тоской в глазах, что надо было быть слепым, чтобы не увидеть. 

Солдат не был слепым. 

А еще он вспомнил, как Брок смотрел, когда Солдата сажали в кресло. Как он, единственный из всех людей Пирса, уходя, обернулся, будто крик Солдата не был для него пустым звуком.

Двери открывались и закрывались. Волны бились о борта их всплывшей на поверхность подлодки. Командир (Брок) Рамлоу не был конченым дерьмом. Командир (Брок) Рамлоу был влюблен в капитана (Стива) Роджерса. 

Командир (Брок) Рамлоу был влюблен в капитана (Стива) Роджерса безнадежно.

Потому что Солдат не собирался его отдавать.

* * *

Ветер дул. Солнце светило. День и ночь сменяли друг друга.

В северном полушарии наступила весна: снег валил каждый раз, как они поднимались на поверхность.

Солдат ел, пил, спал, спал с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом, не спал с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом. Тренировался, читал, ел, пил, спал. 

Солдат восстановил вес и мышечную массу. Недаром он то и дело ошивался возле столовой в надежде выпросить у любой из трех прекрасных богинь чревоугодия: Пепиты, Лолиты или Хуаниты — внеплановой еды. Чаще всего получалось.

Снег валил. Земля вращалась. С каждым днем календарь отсчитывал новые числа.

И однажды пришел день, когда капитан (Стив) Роджерс решил снова задействовать его в боевых операциях. Солдат нисколько не возражал. Не то чтобы он прямо рвался сражаться с ГИДРой, но все же знал, что прожирать за просто так продукты должно быть совестно, и что когда-нибудь этому обязательно придет конец. Хотя, если посмотреть с другой стороны, он был рад тому, что теперь сможет не разлучаться с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом во время его миссий. Сможет прикрывать его. Солдату не нравились те эмоции, которые возникали у него, когда тот отправлялся на боевые задания ЩИТа. Они были утомительны и неприятны.

Парамедик (Сэм) Уилсон поздравил Солдата с возвращением в строй. Лучник (Клинт) Бартон помог ему подобрать необходимый комплект огнестрельного оружия. Агенты (Брок) Рамлоу и (Джек) Роллинз, похоже, с нетерпением ждали, что выйдет, когда он присоединится к оперативному отряду. Только Черная Вдова скептически повела бровью и пожала плечами.

Она оказалась прозорливее всех: директор (Одноглазая Сова) Фьюри сорвал капитана (Стива) Роджерса перед самой посадкой в джет. Сам Солдат, Вдова, Бартон и Рамлоу увязались за ним.

И вот теперь в отделанной ротангом в каком-то этническом стиле кают-компании старшего офицерского состава, директор и капитан спорили, оба не поднимая голосов, но по их позам, выражениям лиц и крепко сжатым кулакам капитана (Стива) Роджерса было очевидно, что на самом деле они ругаются. Солдат так напряженно следил за языком их тел, что едва обращал внимание, что именно они говорят. И без того было ясно, что спорят они из-за него.

Директор (Одноглазая Сова) Фьюри не одобрял его участия в операции в отряде капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Директор (Одноглазая Сова) Фьюри не доверял ему. Было очевидно, что у директора Фьюри были на него свои планы. 

Зимний Солдат хорошо понимал, что от его личной позиции мало что зависит в их споре, но ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы задачи для него выбирал Директор (Одноглазая Сова) Фьюри.

— Капитан Роджерс, мне кажется, что при всех ваших заслугах перед ЩИТом, вы сильно переоцениваете собственную роль в нашей организации. Не надо думать, что из-за того, что я закрывал глаза на ваши неуставные отношения с Зимним Солдатом, я позволю вам ради него ставить под угрозу ответственную операцию. Вы так и не смогли предоставить мне однозначных гарантий того, что вы полностью контролируете…

— Директор Фьюри, мы с «Зимним Солдатом» сражались против ГИДРы задолго до вашего появления на свет. Еще тогда, когда у наших командиров хватало такта называть его по имени и по званию. И если вам не под силу проявить к нему уважение даже в такой малости, то, мне кажется, мы с ним сможем дальше бороться с ГИДРой и на твердой земле, без вашей технической и информационной поддержки. Соответствующий опыт у нас имеется.

Солдат застыл совершенно неподвижно, от напряжения у него вся спина под тактическим жилетом взмокла от пота. Такой же безрассудный, как и всегда, капитан (Стив) Роджерс без особой необходимости лез на рожон с начальством. Мысленным взором Зимний уже видел дальнейшее развитие событий. Видел, как Фьюри вот прямо сейчас надоест его наглость, и он с размаху даст капитану по лицу.

Стены из ротанга были приятного желтоватого оттенка. За иллюминаторами темнела вода. После того, как директор (Одноглазая Сова) Фьюри ударит капитана (Стива) Роджерса, Солдат сломает ему руку.

Рядом с тихим присвистом выдыхал агент (Брок) Рамлоу. Без сомнения, если капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу все же придется уйти с подлодки, агент (Брок) Рамлоу и его люди уйдут с ним.

Но у директора (Одноглазой Совы) Фьюри оказалась железная выдержка. Или все-таки капитан (Стив) Роджерс правильно оценивал свою значимость для организации. Директор медленно выдохнул и очень вежливо спросил:

— Вы шантажируете меня, капитан Роджерс?

— Не надо ставить мне условия, директор Фьюри, и я не буду ставить условия в ответ. Сержант Барнс не ваш. Он только мой. И он больше не будет подчиняться ничьим приказам без его согласия и моего разрешения. И никто больше не прикоснется к нему без его согласия. И моего разрешения.

Голос капитана (Стива) Роджерса прозвучал так резко и безапелляционно, что Солдату стало чуточку неловко от того, что он едва не кончил прямо в штаны от его низкого тембра.

А Черная Вдова вдруг отчетливо хмыкнула по-русски: «Полевой командир», с той особенной, присущей, наверное, только русским интонацией легкого осуждения, будто на самом деле сказала: «Главарь головорезов».

— Вы и ваши люди — шпионы, Фьюри. Я и мои люди — бойцы. Так давайте будем заниматься каждый своим делом, — уже спокойнее добавил капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Я ориентируюсь на предоставленные вами сведения и прислушиваюсь к вашим рекомендациям: какие цели атаковать в первую очередь, в какое время, с каких точек эвакуироваться после задания и так далее. В этом ваша роль выше моей. В остальном — у нас две разные кухни.

Директор (Одноглазая Сова) Фьюри склонил голову к плечу и смотрел на капитана (Стива) Роджерса почти с любопытством. 

— Занятно, — наконец, сказал он. — А ведь я полагал, что хорошо понимаю вас, капитан.

— Этот разговор относится непосредственно к текущей миссии, или потерпит до нашего возвращения? — резковато спросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

— Идите, Роджерс, на данный момент вы предельно ясно обозначили свою позицию, — холодно улыбнулся директор (Одноглазая Сова) Фьюри. — Мы еще обсудим этот вопрос, когда вы вернетесь.

Пока они шли к джету, Солдат поравнялся с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом и без единого слова толкнул его плечом. Он не знал, как еще выразить то, что чувствовал. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс посмотрел на него, улыбнулся и толкнул его плечом в ответ.

Снег шел сверху вниз. Волны бежали в ту сторону, куда дул ветер. Земля вращалась. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс был самым потрясающим человеком, которого Солдат встречал в своей жизни.

* * *

Черная Вдова подсела к нему в джете, когда капитана (Стива) Роджерса не было рядом.

— Фьюри изучил все материалы на тебя,— легкомысленно шепнула она, задевая дыханием его волосы. — Он планировал использовать тебя так же, как меня. 

Солдат скосил на нее взгляд, не решаясь повернуть голову. 

— На самом деле, в этом нет ничего страшного. Но тебе нечего бояться в любом случае. Стив тебя не отдаст.

— Я знаю, — ответил Солдат.

Но ему все равно стало легче. Он плохо представлял, как стал бы делать для директора (Одноглазой Совы) Фьюри то, что делала Черная Вдова — трахаться со связными и информаторами ради сведений.

Он вообще не хотел бы трахаться больше ни с кем, кроме капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Если, конечно, тот не прикажет ему. Ему так хотелось верить, что не прикажет, что он почти и не сомневался в этом.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс был размазней. И, по-хорошему, совершенно не годился ему в кураторы.

* * *

После этого дня жизнь Зимнего Солдата стремительного вошла в привычное русло, состоящее из череды бесконечных боевых операций в различных широтах.

Добраться до точки, занять позицию, укрыться, найти цель, снять цель. Или множество целей, в зависимости от характера операции. Солдат всегда был хорош в том, что делал. Но для капитана (Стива) Роджерса он выкладывался на пределе возможностей.

Может быть, даже немного красовался перед ним, как дразнил его лучник (Клинт) Бартон. Впрочем, Солдат считал, что сам капитан (Стив) Роджерс, в свою очередь, тоже «выделывался», зная, что Зимний Солдат наблюдает за ним.

— Вы как два тетерева на току, честное слово, — веселился Бартон в наушнике, засоряя Зимнему Солдату эфир. — Распустили перья, крылья растопырили и пляшете друг перед другом. Вы там не слишком увлеклись брачными танцами? Не забыли, зачем мы здесь?

Зимний Солдат никогда не отвечал на его подначки, как и на не относящиеся к делу комментарии Рамлоу и его людей. 

Лишь иногда, когда Солдат ловил в прицеле приметную фигуру самого капитана (Стива) Роджерса, видел в перекрестье его глаз или висок, он коротко выдыхал, безмолвно радуясь, что его списали раньше, чем… Что никто не успел обозначить капитана его целью, что это не его Солдату было приказано убрать. Если бы он не знал и выстрелил, и жил дальше? Как бы он жил дальше? 

Зимний Солдат не разрешал себе думать об этом. 

Так что, пожалуй, то, что его списали в свое время, было, по большому счету, даже к лучшему. Стоило потерпеть немного тогда ради того, чтобы ему не пришлось сражаться против капитана (Стива) Роджерса, чтобы теперь он мог сражаться с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом на одной стороне. 

Не так уж и долго пришлось терпеть. Не так уж это было и трудно.

И, главное, теперь он точно знал, что оно того стоило.

* * *

Заканчивался апрель. Льды начали раскалываться и огромными кусками уноситься с Лабрадорским течением на юг. Они все глубже заходили в северные воды, скрываясь от радаров и спутников. С затянутого низкими тучами неба валил снег. Солдат опускался на колени перед капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом и благоговейно сосал его член.

Обычно это случалось так. Стоило Солдату заметить, что капитан (Стив) Роджерс излишне много хмурился, напрягал рот и молчал, и как только они оказывались наедине, Солдат подходил к нему вплотную, касался живой рукой плеча или бока капитана, заглядывал в лицо и спрашивал:

— Ты меня любишь?

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс был предсказуемым куратором. Он всегда отвечал одинаково. И, что важнее, всегда улыбался при этом. 

И уже не нужно было ждать дополнительных указаний, чтобы опуститься перед ним на колени и расстегнуть ремень.

Ему нравилось это делать с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом. Нравился сам процесс, нравился вкус и запах, нравилось чувствовать, как пальцы капитана зарываются ему в волосы, непроизвольно направляя, подсказывая. Нравилось ощущать, как капитан (Стив) Роджерс сдерживает себя, и как уже не сдерживает. Нравился его член. Нравилось понимать, что он может и умеет сделать своему капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу так приятно, что, кончая, тот выдыхал всегда один и тот же, какой-то беспомощный, уязвимый и нежный звук, в котором Солдату нравилось слышать свою кличку.

«Бак!» 

Солдат был так счастлив, что ему иногда становилось страшно. Он был сделан вовсе не для того, чтобы жизнь щедро одаривала его радостью и удовольствиями. Он знал, что однажды она спросит с него за все. Но пока он был счастлив.

* * *

Они сидели на краю верхней палубы, свесив ноги вниз и без всяких мыслей синхронно болтая в воздухе тяжелыми ботинками.

Недовольные серые волны Ледовитого океана тяжко бились об оба борта, такие упорные и мощные, что брызги от них то и дело заливали нижнюю палубу и уползали обратно, обильно окрашенные смытой кровью. Там, внизу, на взлетной полосе, команда разделывала пойманного нарвала. 

— Мы ловим в море и едим единорогов, — сказал капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Не жизнь, а сказка.

Солдат промолчал. Китовье или акулье мясо было для них отличным выходом, когда случались перебои с доставкой продуктов. Какие-то умельцы из механиков переделали два из орудий в своего рода гарпунные пушки, позволявшие поражать крупную добычу мощными дозами электрического тока. Туши разделывали, мясо солили и запасали.

Это было необходимо. Они уже почти месяц скрывались, не выходя на связь с твердой землей.

— Вот вы где, — к ним подошел командир (Брок) Рамлоу, постоял с минуту позади, потом сел с другой стороны от капитана (Стив) Роджерса. Помолчал с ними немного, затем вытащил из-под куртки одинокую сигарету, протянул Стиву. — Держи. Последняя.

— Отобрал у Таузига? — с легким оттенком осуждения спросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

— Он уже неделю без курева, — фыркнул командир (Брок) Рамлоу. — Бери. Это моя.

— Спасибо.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс сжал сигарету губами, наклонился, давая Броку прикурить ее, и затянулся глубоко и закрыв глаза (как на войне). Потом молча передал ее Зимнему. Тот, как и сам Стив, особо не курил (судя по всему, уже много лет), но молча взял сигарету и с чувством затянулся, вспоминая ощущение дыма на верхнем небе, першения в носу и легкой рези в глазах. Потом передал сигарету Стиву, а тот — Броку. Так они и курили по очереди втроем, пока не остался совсем ничтожный окурочек.

За это время кита внизу успели вскрыть вдоль всей туши и возились с его кишками.

— Первый раз, когда я такое увидел, я всего с неделю провел на корабле. Еще привыкал. Мы тогда забили белуху, — сказал капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Было очень грустно.

— А когда полярные акулы попадаются, то ниче так, — с тоской рассматривая окурок, заметил командир (Брок) Рамлоу. — Мне раз пять выпадало их разделывать. Вообще никаких эмоций.

— Потому что ты сам акула, — ответил Зимний, но командир (Брок) Рамлоу, кажется, не обиделся, только хмыкнул:

— Наверное, да.

И тут Зимний почувствовал это. Почувствовал кожей, кишками, костьми. У него волосы встали дыбом. Нутро сжалось.

— Что такое? — забеспокоился рядом Стив. Тоже почувствовал. 

А Зимний все смотрел на вскрытого, наполовину выпотрошенного кита под ними, на его круглую морду с пустыми темными глазами, на чуть шевельнувшийся приоткрытый рот.

Он тоже лежал так, беспомощный, вскрытый, парализованный препаратами, не чувствуя рук и ног, бессильно ожидая конца. И люди копошились в его кишках. Он лежал так же, как этот кит. Вскрытый, живой.

— Он еще живой, Стив. Он живой, — совсем тихо прошептал Солдат, отчаянно сжимая кулаки на коленях. — Разреши, я убью его. Пожалуйста, Стив, ему очень больно. Разреши мне убить его.

— Не надо, Баки, — очень спокойно ответил капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Оставайся здесь. Я сам все сделаю.

Он поднялся на ноги и легко спрыгнул на нижнюю палубу. 

Молча Зимний и Рамлоу смотрели, как он подошел к одному из разделочной команды, взял нож и направился к голове животного.

— Чисто, — оценил командир (Брок) Рамлоу его работу. И толкнул Зимнего плечом. — Если что, проследишь, чтобы он и меня так.

— Иди к черту, Брок, — огрызнулся Солдат. Хотя не мог не признать, что в глубине души его слегка отпустило, будто теперь он мог быть уверен, что если вдруг — рука у капитана (Стива) Роджерса не дрогнет. 

Волны бились о борта и смывали кровь. Снова пошел снег. Ему не придется больше мучиться, свои добьют его, отходя. 

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс не подведет его.

* * *

Они промахнулись при высадке в Канаде на несколько километров.

Вокруг простирались бескрайние леса голых деревьев, укрытых пышными белыми шапками снега. Сугробы преграждали им путь, насколько хватало глаз.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс отстегнул парашют и сделал несколько шагов, проваливаясь до середины бедра в снег. Выдохнул облако пара и широко раскинул руки.

— Баки, смотри, какая красота. Это же готовая графика. 

— Угу, — согласился, оглядываясь по сторонам, Зимний Солдат. По счастью, на них обоих была белая полевая форма, делавшая их менее приметными в таком пейзаже. — Когда снег перестанет идти, всегда видимость хорошая. И следы невозможно скрыть.

— Бак, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс вдруг поймал его за руку, посмотрел прямо в лицо сияющими светлыми глазами. — Я хочу нарисовать тебя в этом лесу, — ладонь легко скользнула у самого его лица. Солдат давно научился больше не дергаться в такие моменты. — Деревья, снег, твое лицо, темные волосы. Господи, Баки, какой ты красивый. Ты бы видел, какой ты красивый сейчас. Мне нужны только бумага и уголь, чтобы изобразить это.

— И красная краска, — вдруг произнес Солдат.

— Да, яркое пятно, для звезды, — улыбнулся капитан (Стив) Роджерс и коснулся его левого плеча.

— Да, яркое пятно, — кивнул Солдат и промолчал, что вовсе не для звезды. И гораздо больше, чем потребовалось бы для звезды. Не мог он этого сказать Роджерсу. Тому не надо было об этом думать.

* * *

Небо было сверху, вода снизу. Земная гравитация надежно удерживала ее на месте. Планета вращалась. Солнце светило.

Зимний Солдат вернулся из душа в их каюту, увидел Стива, его лицо, его светлую ласковую улыбку, и…

Он сказал это раньше, чем понял, что у него нет и никогда не будет права говорить другому человеку такие вещи. И пусть он уже не в ГИДРе, и капитан (Стив) Роджерс не совсем его куратор (совсем не куратор?), и все теперь по-другому, все равно никто не давал ему права такое говорить. Даже несмотря на то, что это были просто слова, которые люди регулярно используют по отношению друг к другу, вкладывая в них совсем не тот смысле (не совсем тот смысл), которые они несли для него. Но они ведь и подумать не могли, вообще не предполагали, наверное, что он обнаглеет настолько, что осмелится…

Даже не осмелится… Но просто Стив улыбнулся, и это был Стив. И Солдат даже не рассуждал. Он просто услышал и с запозданием осознал, что только что открыл рот и произнес:

— Стив, я люблю тебя.

Но капитан (Стив) Роджерс не разозлился. И не одернул его. И даже не попытался прикрыть его оплошность встречным «Я люблю тебя» со своей, законной стороны. Запустить встречный протокол, щадя Солдата, притворившись, как будто не слышал. Нет, он сказал:

— Я знаю, что любишь, тупица. Иди ко мне.

И, не чувствуя под собой ног, Зимний Солдат послушно подошел к нему, приблизился вплотную. Сам взял обеими руками лицо Стива, притянул к себе и принялся беспорядочно целовать: нос, глаза, брови, переносицу, щеки. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс не останавливал, и Солдат наконец нашел его губы и в голос застонал от ужаса и вседозволенности.

Их несчастное истерзанное одеяло уже ждало своей участи на полу, когда, отчаянно стаскивая друг с друга одежду, они повалились на него сверху, и капитан (Стив) Роджерс сам повернулся так, чтобы оказаться на спине под ним, запрокинул голову, открывая горло. Это было очевидное разрешение, приглашение. Но Солдат все-таки должен был удостовериться:

— Стив, можно мне?

— Все, что захочешь, — просто и страшно ответил капитан (Стив) Роджерс. И добил четким: — Я твой.

У Солдата голова закружилась от открывшихся невообразимых возможностей, сдавило в груди, в глазах зачесалось. Но он умел справляться с собой в любой ситуации. Плавно выдохнув, он закрыл глаза и позволил себе всем телом прочувствовать реальность происходящего. Этого чуда.

Потом посмотрел на бесстрашно и доверчиво раскинувшегося под ним Роджерса и уже осознанно разрешил себе повторить:

— Я люблю тебя.

А после наклонился и снова поцеловал капитана (Стива) Роджерса в губы. Тот негромко, мягко, чувственно застонал в ответ, и у Солдата все тело затрепетало от этого. Его хотелось безумно, хотелось прямо сейчас.

Но Солдат хорошо понимал, что другой такой возможности может не быть, что надо воспользоваться этой по максимуму.

Осторожно он поднял обе руки Стива наверх, сложив их у него над головой ладонями наружу. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс подчинился без колебаний, и тогда Солдат едва прикасаясь провел пальцами по открывшейся внутренней поверхности обеих рук от запястья и до подмышки. Раз, второй, сильнее, увереннее прослеживая живыми и неживыми пальцами мышцы и сухожилия. Наклонился, жадно прочертил тот же путь губами, еще и еще, впился ртом в складку кожи на сгибе локтя, засасывая кожу себе в рот и будто кусая. Стив громко выдохнул под ним. Он сходил в душ раньше Зимнего, и у него в подмышке еще пахло мылом. Солдат уткнулся туда носом и потерся. И Стив вздрогнул, дернул рукой, пытаясь закрыться, и засмеялся.

— Щекотно, Баки.

Солдат не стал его мучить. Его манили бока капитана (Стива) Роджерса, шея капитана (Стива) Роджерса, антично-великолепная грудь капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Мозолистая правая ладонь и пластинчатая левая шарили по беломраморной коже, сжимали, гладили, обожали. И он лизал и целовал, и кусал, упоенно и бездумно, красивую мощную шею, открытую для него. Нашел пальцами соски и приподнялся, заглянул в лицо Стиву, на всякий случай проверяя, осталось ли в силе разрешение. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс прищурился в ответ почти коварно, взял живую руку Солдата за запястье и поднес к своим губам, быстро, дразняще облизал кончики пальцев, а потом провел ими по собственному соску и чувственно прогнулся в ответ.

Не зная, как выразить свои эмоции, Солдат зарычал и медленно сжал его соски обеими руками, заставляя капитана (Стива) Роджерса быстрее задышать и напрячься. А потом, продолжая гладить и терзать левый сосок влажными пальцами, припал к другому губами. Целуя, вылизывая, посасывая, сжимая его, дразня зубами. 

— Бак, боже! 

Пальцы капитана (Стива) Роджерса с силой прошлись по его плечам и загривку, зарылись в волосы.

У капитана (Стива) Роджерса была чувствительная грудь, и он не скрывал этого.

У Солдата тоже были чувствительные соски, и он не представлял, как можно быть настолько смелым или наивным, как капитан. Сам он старался всегда, насколько было возможно, не реагировать на прикосновения в этой области, чтобы не подогревать интерес и не провоцировать партнера. Он уже не помнил, кто и когда (и почему) издевался над ним, мучая его соски (один так и сросся немного неправильной формы), но он ужасно боялся теперь привлекать к ним ненужное внимание. И если капитан (Стив) Роджерс, случалось, задевал или намеренно ласкал их, Зимний Солдат не мог расслабиться и застывал, помня только о боли. И он был до боли счастлив теперь, ощущая, как радостно и благодарно отзывается ему тело Стива. Он был до боли счастлив, что Стив не знал этой боли.

— Бак, ну же, хочу тебя, — простонал капитан (Стив) Роджерс ему в макушку, и Солдат послушно скользнул вниз, губами прослеживая солнечное сплетение, ложбинку между мышцами пресса. Скользнул языком вокруг пупка и прямо в ямку, снова заставив Стива засмеяться, вздрогнуть и втянуть живот.

Горячий возбужденный член капитана (Стива) Роджерса был уже совсем рядом, будто сам тянулся навстречу к его губам, но Солдат сурово отодвинул его ладонью, сначала зарываясь носом в русые кудряшки над ним, потерся о них лицом, щекой, носом, губами.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс отчетливо выдохнул и окончательно развел под ним свои длинные ноги, приподнял бедра, и, будто этого было недостаточно, обеими руками раздвинул себе ягодицы. 

Солдат даже чуть отстранился, чтобы оценить зрелище, но тут же зажмурился, не выдержав такой красоты. Вжался щекой, губами во внутреннюю поверхность ляжки, и смог восстановить дыхание, только целуя ее и прикусывая у самой ягодицы.

— Баки, ну не будь ты сволочью, ну, пожалуйста, — попросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс, и Солдат решился. Легко прошелся языком по анусу и до мошонки, еще и еще. Прижался, настойчиво лаская, толкаясь кончиком внутрь, прося отозваться. Мышцы капитана (Стива) Роджерса приоткрылись лишь самую малость.

Солдат облизал два пальца на живой руке и на пробу погладил ими отверстие, вдавил. 

Та же реакция. То есть почти никакого сотрудничества.

Солдата вдруг как пыльным мешком ударило. Он сел на пятках, посмотрел на своего капитана и прямо спросил:

— Стив, ты никогда не трахался так? 

«В задницу, — не смог сказать он. — Снизу».

— Ну как же, Бак. Ты разве не помнишь тот раз, во Франции, в предместье Марселя? — лицо капитана (Стива) Роджерса вот только что, еще секунду назад затуманенное негой и желанием, вдруг посерьезнело и погрустнело. — Ты не помнишь.

Солдат сглотнул. Он понимал, о чем речь, у него голова и, кажется, даже плечи загудели от напряжения. Он хотел вспомнить. Так хотел. Это было важно! Но проклятый мозг отозвался все нарастающим гудением кресла, зловещим треском электричества совсем рядом. И он испугался. Нет, он не мог вспомнить.

— Бак, Баки, — сильная рука взяла его за подбородок. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс смотрел ему прямо в лицо. Он был очень спокойным и ласковым. — Эй. Не надо. Если ты не помнишь, значит, и не было. Слышишь? Я тебе говорю, у меня никогда не было так до тебя. Никто не трахал меня. Ты всегда будешь у меня первым, — большая ладонь погладила его по щеке. — Давай, растяни меня как следует. Уверен, что ты умеешь.

Солдат коротко и с чувством поцеловал его ладонь, не зная, как еще выразить свою благодарность, а потом подался вперед и разом насадился на возбужденный член капитана (Стива) Роджерса ртом и сразу горлом, давясь, хрипя и глотая. Давая слюне обильно стекать ему на яйца. Задвигался, ублажая, отвлекая, лаская, в то время как один палец снова вдавился внутрь. И Стив впустил его. Внутри он был невозможно тугой, но такой теплый и шелковый. Солдат застонал, задвигался быстрее, осторожно повернул руку, прощупывая кончиком пальца на внутренней стенке. 

Стив охнул и бедра его дернулись так, будто он чуть не кончил прямо сразу.

Ну, здравствуй, девочка. Помоги нам.

Еще с минуту он жадно жарко трахал свой рот членом капитана (Стива) Роджерса, настойчиво лаская его внутри, двигаясь взад-вперед. А потом тот за волосы стащил его голову назад и так же слепо уткнул его лицом в свою мошонку.

— Бак, давай два уже, — прохрипел над ним капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

Солдат спрятал улыбку, размашисто вылизывая и засасывая в рот яйца капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Они были нежные, теплые и совершенно беззащитные. Солдат был влюблен в них персонально. Что и поспешил выразить, как только мог, неотвратимо растягивая капитана (Стива) Роджерса при этом пальцами, лаская внутри. Двумя, потом тремя. 

Трех должно было быть достаточно.

Солдат не жаловался на размеры, хоть и был меньше капитана (Стива) Роджерса, но трех должно было быть достаточно.

Особенно если сначала... Он прижался языком к кольцу ануса, чувствуя, как движутся внутри собственные пальцы, провел вверх, под мошонку, между яичками, снизу вверх по толстой пульсирующей вене, облизнул сочащуюся головку, провел по щели, собирая соленый вкус, и снова резко насадился на член, одновременно атакуя внутри простату.

— Бак! ЧтоттворишьБак! — вскрикнул капитан (Стив) Роджерс, обеими руками вцепляясь ему в волосы, сжимая его плечи ногами и тяжело и жарко кончая ему в рот.

Солдат, как и всегда, проглотил все до капли, а потом выпрямился и с гордым довольным видом сообщил:

— Я люблю тебя. Не волнуйся. Я дам тебе пару минуток отдохнуть, прежде чем продолжу.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс лежал перед ним, голый, мокрый, прекрасный и потрясающий, и Солдату было самую капельку дико от мысли, что, может быть, он и правда любит Стива в том недозволенном для таких, как он, нормальном человеческом смысле, в котором обычные люди, должно быть, любят друг друга.

Они плыли на глубине, почти опасно далеко забравшись под полярные льды. Но толщи воды вокруг не казались давящими и страшными. Они были хищником, зверем, чудовищем, самым опасным в этих водах, да, пожалуй, и во всем мире. 

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс разрешил Солдату любить себя. 

Зимний Солдат поймал который уже по счету тюбик смазки и щедро выдавил ее на свой каменный от возбуждения половой орган.

— Стив?

— Да, Бак, сделай это. 

Тело капитана (Стива) Роджерса поддалось его напору, раскрылось и позволило ему войти внутрь.

Солдат услышал стон, занервничал и не сразу сообразил, что это стонет он сам, а не Стив. 

— Тшшш, родной, все в порядке, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс обнял его обеими руками, притягивая к себе на грудь, давая спрятать лицо. — Тшшш, все хорошо. Я знаю, что ты не сделаешь больно. Мой Баки. Родной мой. Давай, понемногу, сейчас все будет.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс шевельнулся под ним, вокруг него, покачнулся. И Солдат взял себя в руки, подхватил его под бедра, устраивая удобней, и осторожно начал двигаться. 

У него крыша ехала от ощущений. Было так хорошо, так туго, и тепло, и безопасно, и сладко. Хотелось двигаться еще и еще. И еще, и снова.

Он чуть сменил угол проникновения, убеждаясь, что капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу тоже было до резкого выдоха приятно от каждого рывка внутрь. Чувствуя, что уже можно, задвигался быстрее, размашистей.

— Мммм, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс потянулся под ним, быстро задышал от удовольствия, а потом вдруг одним рывком перевернул их обоих, оказавшись сверху, выпрямился, садясь прямо на члене Зимнего Солдата. — Дай я сам.

Он уперся коленями и руками в одеяло по обе стороны от покорно замершего под ним Солдата, приподнялся и вдруг резко, быстро, размашисто задвигался на нем.

— Нравится, Бак?

— Да, — растерянно выдохнул Солдат. Бесспорно, он сам делал так другим. Он и представить себе не мог, чтобы капитан (Стив) Роджерс… — Стив! — сделал такое для него. 

— Все хорошо, двигайся со мной, — прошептал тот, и Солдат тут же вскинул бедра, как хотелось с самого начала, жадно, механически встречая движения капитана собственными рывками. Вверх, внутрь, в глубину. Навстречу, навстречу, навстречу. Живой рукой Солдат потянулся к снова налившемуся члену капитана (Стива) Роджерса и принялся дрочить ему в том же ритме. — Боже, да, Баки. Хорошо. Хочешь кончить в меня, родной?

— Да, да, да! — захлебываясь в безумной радости, прошептал Зимний Солдат, все яростнее, неудержимее вскидывая бедра. В глубину, в темноту, в тепло, в безопасность. — Стив, пожалуйста!

— Ммммм, еще минутку, хочу кончить с тобой, — Стив обхватил одной рукой его руку у себя на члене, поощряя двигаться грубее и резче. Мышцы внутри у него сжались, выдавливая из Солдата всю душу.

— Стив, Стиви! Стив, — Солдат задыхался, у него в глазах темнело от удовольствия и необходимости разрядки. — Пожалуйста. Ну, пожалуйста.

— Да, прямо сейчас. Баки!

Солдат вцепился в его бедра, рванул на себя и сам рванулся вверх. И закричал. Стоило отпустить себя, крик вырвался сам. Солдат, кричал, бился на полу и плакал, кончая, кончая и кончая в теплое, нежное нутро самого драгоценного человека. И чувствуя, как Стив тоже кончает в его руку, ему на грудь и живот. 

Эякуляция продолжалась совсем недолго, а вот слезы все текли и текли без единого звука у него из глаз. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс отдышался, соскользнул с него и устроился против обыкновения не на спине, как обычно, а прямо поверх Солдата, положив голову ему на грудь, явно наплевав на то, что, подсыхая, сперма неизбежно приклеит их друг к другу.

— Знаешь, Баки, — спустя какое-то время сказал капитан (Стив) Роджерс, — когда я очнулся в этом веке, мне было так тяжело. Все вокруг казалось таким отталкивающим, неприятным. Веришь, в какой-то миг я был так слаб, что решил, будто все это — кара божья. А потом понял, что дело не в этом, что бога, видимо, действительно нет. Но теперь... — Стив вдруг без предупреждения легко поцеловал его рассеченный сосок и сказал: — Но с тех пор, как ты рядом, я каждый день благодарю бога за это. За то, что он вернул мне тебя, Баки.

Лодка плыла в глубоких водах подо льдами. Солдат молча, неудержимо рыдал от любви.

* * *

На следующей миссии они зашли довольно далеко в опасные воды Атлантики, но вылазка оказалась стоящей — они уничтожили такую крупную базу, как крепость фон Штрукера. И смогли спасти двух подопытных: близнецов (Ванду и Пьетро) Максимофф.

Учитывая серьезность цели, в этот раз вместе с ними был доктор (Брюс) Беннер. И Солдат имел возможность впервые увидеть Халка.

Зрелище впечатляло. 

А в остальном... Горы сужались кверху, на деревьях зеленела листва (было здорово снова увидеть зеленые деревья), реки текли, по небу бежали облака. Доктор (Брюс) Беннер и могучая зеленая тварь по прозвищу Халк оказались, по сути, всего лишь еще одной жертвой научной мысли. И хотя доктор (Брюс) Беннер и был, по большому счету, сам виноват в этом, Солдат искренне сочувствовал им обоим.

* * *

Бывали дни, когда, просыпаясь рядом со капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом, Зимний Солдат вообще не хотел вставать. Хотел все время быть рядом с ним и, по возможности, все время заниматься любовью. Было бы просто замечательно.

* * *

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс часто обсуждал с ним свои планы атак. Он говорил, так было всегда. Солдат верил, хотя ему и было немного странно, что с ним советовались.

С его слов Солдат знал кое-что и о делах директора (Одноглазой Совы) Фьюри и втайне радовался, что на самом деле не был шпионом и не мог передать людям ГИДРы, как люди Фьюри серией умелых информационных вбросов ловко маскировали деятельность ЩИТа под внутреннюю борьбу различных ветвей (щупалец?) самой ГИДРы. Что, естественно, только вызывало ответные меры и запутывало все еще больше. Солдат такую политику одобрял. Он хорошо помнил, сколько сил угробила в свое время советская ГИДРА на борьбу с капиталистической ГИДРой. Было бы неплохо снова увидеть, как она жрет самое себя.

* * *

Настало лето. Арктические дни становились все длиннее и длиннее. Солнце пробивалось сквозь толщу воды в такие ранние часы, что Солдат ворчал и прятал лицо, уткнувшись в бок спящему капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу.

Во Владивостоке их ждала мощная ячейка борцов с ГИДРой. 

Черная Вдова (Наташа) должна была выйти на связь с ними, чтобы обменяться информацией. Солдат говорил на русском, как на родном, так что она взяла его с собой. А значит, с ними увязался и капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

Приморский город утопал в ароматах цветов. Он стал намного богаче и краше с тех пор, как Солдат в последний раз был здесь, лет двадцать или тридцать назад. 

Даже в пригороде в уличном баре (кабаке?), где была назначена встреча, играла живая музыка, и Солдат с Черной Вдовой без устали танцевали, наслаждаясь возможностью стремительно двигаться в живом ритме. Видя их энтузиазм и умение, оркестр играл все быстрее и быстрее, и они танцевали, как проклятые, выкладываясь по полной. Солдат не помнил, где и зачем его учили так двигаться, но его тело само пульсировало в жарком ритме, руки, ноги, шея, спина — все двигалось так же легко и умело, как и в бою. И Вдова ни в чем не уступала ему. Они отплясывали, провоцируя друг друга на все более сложные композиции, кружились друг против друга, будто в тренировочном спарринге. Оба довольные и запыхавшиеся. Когда, чувствуя кульминацию очередной музыкальной композиции, Вдова вдруг оказалась у него буквально на шее, сжимая голову своими крепкими бедрами, Солдат со всей театральностью порыва опрокинул ее спиной на ближайший свободный столик. 

Подсобравшиеся посмотреть на то, что они творят, случайные зрители раскричались и бурно зааплодировали. 

Раскрасневшаяся и дышащая чуть чаще обычного Черная Вдова шепнула ему, что заметила их связного и, благодарно поцеловав Солдата в скулу, упорхнула. Зимний вернулся к одиноко сидевшему у барной стойки капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу.

— Хорошо потанцевал?

— О, да. Наташка огонь!

— Рад за тебя, — хмуро ответил капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — И за нее тоже.

— Стив? Эй? Что не так?

— Все так. Ты ведь совсем не меняешься. Всегда зашибенно танцевал. Танцевал всех самых лучших девочек в Бруклине, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс чуть грустно улыбнулся. — Я думал, это так в Бруклине и осталось. Но вот Нат умеет танцевать, Нат — огонь. А я нет.

— Стив, прости, я что-то не понял, или даже несмотря на твой кладбищенский тон, у тебя все равно сейчас эрекция? — оценив пот у него на шее, ритм дыхания и чуть изменившийся запах, спросил Солдат.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс улыбнулся ему и признал: 

— Такая же мучительная, как ревность.

— Пойдем. Тут рядом частный сектор, — Солдат оставил купюру на столе, взял капитана (Стива) Роджерса за руку и потащил за собой.

Чтобы страстно и торопливо трахнуться с ним за чьим-то палисадником под кустами благоухающего жасмина. 

Откуда им пришлось бежать, задыхаясь от смеха и прыгая через плетни, под крики какой-то возмущенной старухи: «Матросня! Пидорасы!»

* * *

В тот день в середине лета, когда к ним на корабль явился собственной персоной их самый главный союзник, поставщик оружия и, можно сказать, негласный спонсор всего сопротивления Энтони Старк, он же гений, плейбой и филантроп одновременно, Солдату повезло удачно разжиться в столовой кукурузными маффинами для себя и капитана (Стива) Роджерса.

На этом хорошие события этого дня закончились. И начались плохие.

В общем, Солдата визит союзника и спонсора не должен был особо касаться. Он вроде как больше не был демонстрационным образцом оружия ГИДРы, чтобы его выводили пред светлы очи каждого нового значимого гостя, показывать, какие команды он знает наизусть и какие фокусы умеет откалывать.

Однако же он не угадал.

Их с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом обоих пригласили явиться к спонсору, гению, плейбою и филантропу Энтони Старку.

Вода была мокрой. Воздух прозрачным. Стены вертикальными, потолок горизонтальным. Двери открывались и закрывались. У спонсора, гения, плейбоя и филантропа на корабле оказалась собственная огромная каюта-люкс с гостиной размерами едва ли не с общую столовую. Солдат вспомнил пару агитационных двустиший про борьбу с капитализмом, но промолчал. 

— Тони приходится сложнее, чем нам, — негромко сказал ему тем временем капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Он владеет одной из крупнейших корпораций Земли. Официально он весь поглощен научными разработками и своим бизнесом и не занимается никакой политикой, но за ним стоят такие деньги, что его рады видеть во всех высоких кругах, где сейчас вращаются исключительно люди ГИДРы. Тони наши глаза и уши среди них в существенно большей степени, нежели все люди Фьюри. И это не говоря о том, сколько еще он делает для сопротивления. Сын Говарда настоящий герой.

Солдат молча кивнул. Он все еще с трудом представлял себе, что за человек гений, плейбой и филантроп Энтони Старк. Помимо того, что он был создателем их подводной лодки-авианосца и сыном покойного Говарда.

Гений, плейбой и филантроп Энтони Старк встретил их с полупустым стаканом в руках. Судя по запаху его дыхания, стакан был далеко не первым за сегодня.

Список эпитетов, которыми с каждой минутой прирастал Энтони Старк, начинал понемногу пугать Солдата. Но без «алкоголика» он явно был не полон.

— О, наш бравый Капитан Блицсправедливость, — приветственно взмахнул стаканом Старк-младший. Вблизи он выглядел заметно старше любого из них, измученным, дерганным и нервным. С застарелыми синяками под темными (тревожными?) глазами. — Сколько лет, сколько зим. И наконец-то в обнимку, можно сказать, со своим верным помощником Баки Барнсом. 

— Ну, думаю, после твоей речи можно уже не представлять вас друг другу, — вздохнул капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Зачем ты хотел нас видеть?

— Вот так, значит, сразу к делу? Не соскучился по мне совершенно? Никаких «Тони, как твои дела на большой земле? Как сам, как здоровье? Давно к родителям на кладбище заходил?» 

— Тони, не надо, — капитан (Стив) Роджерс напрягся, но Солдат уже видел, что гению и филантропу сейчас бесполезно что-либо говорить. 

— Почему не надо? Я вот полгода к этой встрече готовился. После того, как материалы из Оймякона посмотрел. Все хотел заглянуть в глаза дружку твоему, которого ты в жопу целуешь. 

Гений и филантроп Энтони Старк шагнул к Солдату, быстро и жарко всмотрелся ему в глаза. 

— Тони, — чуть поднял голос капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

— Я за него, — зло прошипел на него плейбой и миллионер Энтони Старк. — Скажи, Стив, по твоей высокой шкале личной ответственности и морали как оценить то, что ты трахаешься со своим дружком Барнсом после того, как он, не морщась, порешил твоего дружка Говарда?

— Тони, — снова начал капитан (Стив) Роджерс. Но инженер, союзник и алкоголик Энтони Старк не был настроен слушать его.

— Или у твоих друзей есть градация? Есть Барнс, которому простится все и всегда, и прочие, ниже рангом, которых ему можно иногда и мочить вместе с женами, раз уж он, бедняга, попал в лапы ГИДРе?

— Ты сам сказал, Тони, — прошипел Стив. — Раз ты видел файлы, ты знаешь, что он делал это не по своей доброй воле.

— Да, спасибо, Стив, я в курсе, — резко махнул стаканом в его сторону гений и спонсор Энтони Старк. — Он, бедняжка, собственной воли вообще не имел. Так, ездил, убивал, кого скажут. Жертва, с какой стороны ни глянь. Так ведь, сержант?

Стакан вдруг ткнулся Солдату чуть не в лицо, но тот не дернулся. 

— А, впрочем, ты прав, мой добрый капитан, к чему ворошить старые кости, лучше подумать о молодых, — алкоголик и миллиардер Энтони Старк прошел мимо них и как ни в чем не бывало плюхнулся на низкий диван. 

— О чем ты, Тони? — сильно хмурясь спросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс, кажется, не вполне осознанно перемещаясь так, чтобы встать между Тони и Солдатом. По возможности закрыть Солдата собой.

— Я о том, что Говарда и моей мамы нет уже сколько? Двадцать пять лет? Как там у Макферсона: «Дела давно минувших дней, преданья старины глубокой». Погрустили и забыли, чего уж там, — свободной рукой плейбой и филантроп вытащил из кармана телефон. — Но мне все-таки очень хотелось бы показать тебе, Стив, одно видео посвежее. С той же базы. Чтобы ты не слишком заблуждался по поводу своего зомбированного приятеля.

— Не надо, Тони, я видел все его файлы оттуда, — откровенно зло перебил его капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — И, если ты тоже их видел…

— Спорю на сотню баксов, этот звездный ролик тебе не попадался! — с торжествующим видом перебил его Тони. — Он вообще не отмечен как относящийся к его делу. И хранился совершенно в другой директории. Да и, смотрим дату, совсем свежачок. Всего пару лет назад. 

«Меня тогда уже списали», — подумал Зимний Солдат. 

Тони жестом победителя встряхнул свой Старкфон, и в воздухе между ними повисла проекция экрана, включилась запись. 

На записи Зимний Солдат, заросший и всклокоченный, как сказочное чудовище, стоял в кольце примерно из двадцати пяти четырнадцатилетних новых солдат. Запись с тренировки. Солдат чуть поморщился — он и не представлял, что так ужасно выглядел в то время. Ему казалось, он был еще вполне в форме. Но на записи он чуть качался на одном месте, наклонив плечи вперед, чуть выставив перед собой обе руки. Ждал, какие из подростков нападут первыми.

Он не мог точно сказать, какой конкретно это бой. Но точно знал, что будет дальше. Все бои были короткими. В тот раз он убил четверых, кажется. 

Тогда очень хотелось есть. И сейчас захотелось сразу же. 

Не к месту вспомнились маффины, которые он так и не успел принести капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу. Если гений и плейбой сумеет доказать то, что он сейчас пытается доказать капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу, разрешит ли тот Солдату съесть хотя бы парочку из них?

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс стоял совсем рядом (теплый, родной, надежный) и смотрел, как он убивал, пока уцелевшие подростки (маленькие новые солдаты, как ни крути) не сбили его с ног, вынуждая уйти в глухую защиту, стремительно нанося ему удары сразу со всех сторон. Четверо, с которыми он успел разобраться до того, валялись тут же, под ногами у остальных, в нелепо застывших позах.

Видео остановилось.

— Раз старичков тебе не жалко, что скажешь насчет детишек? — спросил алкоголик и «настоящий герой» Энтони Старк.

Солдат видел, как у капитана (Стива) Роджерса медленно сжались кулаки на обеих руках.

— Это были бойцы ГИДРы, Тони, — тихо сказал он. — Я тоже убиваю их на каждом задании. И в куда большем количестве.

— Прямо в столь нежном возрасте? — невинно поинтересовался миллиардер и филантроп, а потом раздраженно встряхнул рукой, все же выплеснув часть содержимого своего бокала на диван и ковер. — Ты сам знаешь, какой я большой любитель орущей ребятни и всего такого, но, Стив, даже я понимаю, что против него были дети. Дети, Стив! — Тони вдруг весь поник, обмяк на своем диване, спрятал Старкфон и сжал переносицу двумя пальцами. — И, поверь мне на слово, там была не одна такая запись. Есть и жестче. Я не хотел их тебе показывать. Это же дети, Стив. Хрясь, хрясь, и мертвые дети. Молодец, Баки!

— Тони, ты не понимаешь? — глухо спросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс и угрожающе шагнул к дивану. — Это не Баки. Это то, что ГИДРА с ним сделала. Сделала из него. Мой Баки никогда не стал бы убивать детей. Это был не Баки.

«Это был я», — подумал Солдат и почувствовал, что не может больше дышать в этой комнате. Он отступил на полшага, потом еще на шаг. И вдруг развернулся на месте и бросился в уборную. 

— Баки! — закричал ему вслед капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

— Да перестань, Стив. Куда он денется… с подводной лодки?

У филантропа и «настоящего героя» оказалась отличная ванная комната, не в пример прочим. С пафосной большой раковиной, пафосным зеркалом в форме кристалла и надежным замком на двери. Не думая о том, что делает, Солдат запер за собой дверь, врубил воду и сунул голову под струю. Вода лупила его по затылку, стекала в открытый рот, в ноздри, шумела в ушах. Но слова капитана (Стива) Роджерса колоколом гудели у него в голове: 

«Это не Баки. Это то, что ГИДРА сделала из него. Это был не Баки».

— Это был я, — прошептал Солдат прямо в воду. — Стиви, это был я.

Пафосный мрамор раковины затрещал под его неживыми пальцами.

— Это был я, Стиви, — застонал Солдат. — Я — то, что ГИДРА сделала с твоим Баки.

Железный кулак ГИДРы. Оружие, имущество, ценный актив, призрак, Зимний Солдат, прототип, тупая шлюха, печеные мозги, никчемная рухлядь.

Солдат завыл и рывком откинулся назад. 

Потолок был сверху, стены со всех сторон от него. Дверь сзади. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс что-то кричал и колотился в нее. 

Потолок был сверху, стены со всех сторон. Земля вращалась.

Это не помогало!

Он был не Баки! Он не был Баки! Он был то зло, то дерьмо, что ГИДРА сделала с Баки. Убийца женщин, детей и стариков.

Мокрый растрепанный человек безумными глазами смотрел на него из зеркала.

Сытый, гладкий, красивый. Не то чудовище с записи, которое раскачивалось на месте, расставив руки и медленно поводя головой в ожидании атаки.

— Чертов Баки! — зарычал Солдат.

_«Я больше не отпущу тебя, Баки»._

_«Баки, как же я счастлив! Господи, как я счастлив, что ты нашелся»._

_«Я люблю тебя, Бак»._

_«Господи, Баки, какой ты красивый»._

_«Мой Баки никогда не стал бы убивать детей»._

_«Я каждый день благодарю бога за то, что он вернул мне тебя, Баки»._

Солдат взвыл и ударил живым кулаком человека в зеркале. 

Твой бог наебал тебя, капитан (Стив) Роджерс! Он не вернул тебе твоего Баки. Он подсунул тебе Зимнего Солдата.

Чертов Баки смотрел на него из осколков расколотого зеркала.

«Нет, нет, — взмолился ему Солдат. — Нет, Баки. У тебя был твой Бруклин, твоя молодость, семья, танцы, девушки, Стив. У меня нет ничего кроме Стива. Будь ты проклят, Баки Барнс, я не отдам. Я не отдам его тебе!»

Он топтал осколки ногами, когда капитан (Стив) Роджерс выломал дверь и ворвался в ванную. Крепко обхватил его поперек тела, вытаскивая наружу.

Солдат слабо вырывался и пытался восстановить дыхание, но у него никак не получалось.

— Бак! Баки! Бак! — орал ему в ухо капитан (Стив) Роджерс, и Солдат слышать не мог это имя.

Тони валялся на диване и с тоскливым любопытством наблюдал за развитием событий.

Именно его грустный взгляд почему-то якорем зацепил Солдата за внешний мир, вытянул на поверхность. Зимний обмяк в руках капитана (Стива) Роджерса, потом собрался и глухо прошептал:

— Я готов отвечать.

— Бак!

— А ты дай ему по морде, как Пирс, — посоветовал с дивана гений и филантроп Энтони Старк. — На записях только так помогало.

— Тони, заткнись, — наконец огрызнулся на него капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Баки, пойдем отсюда.

Уже у самой двери Солдат обернулся и сказал, впервые обратившись к спонсору и алкоголику Энтони Старку:

— Я там… В общем, у тебя зеркало треснуло. Извини.

— Да, ерунда. Не бери в голову, — так же хрипло и чуть виновато ответил плейбой и филантроп.

Стены были вертикальны, пол горизонтален. Вода текла, ветер дул. Земля вращалась, Солнце светило.

Солдат послушно шагал со своим куратором по коридору.

В их каюте капитан (Стив) Роджерс усадил его на одеяло, вытер волосы, а потом молча крепко-крепко прижал к себе. Он больше ничего не говорил, и Солдат был благодарен ему за это. Положив голову на широкую грудь, он слушал, как быстро-быстро колотится большое сердце капитана (Стива) Роджерса. 

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс не был виноват в том, что Зимний Солдат не Баки Барнс. Не был виноват в том, что Барнса больше не было. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс был и оставался самым лучшим человеком в его жизни. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс заслуживал своего Баки Барнса.

А значит, Солдат даст ему его.

Вот так-то.

Отсоси, настоящий Баки Барнс!

* * *

Солнце светило. Луна отражала его свет. Облака состояли из испарившейся воды. Снег и лед — из затвердевшей.

Гений, плейбой, алкоголик и филантроп Энтони Старк покинул их корабль на следующий день. По легенде, он совершал экстремальный тур к Северному Полюсу, где собирался ставить опыты с земным магнетизмом.

Солдат не пошел его провожать. Он был занят.

У него были вертикальные стены и горизонтальные потолки. У него была миссия, которую он сам себе поручил. Солдат всегда очень ответственно подходил к своим миссиям. Обдумывал, готовился, изучал имеющиеся материалы.

За материалами он пришел к парамедику (Сэму) Уилсону, один раз любовнику и раз и навсегда другу капитана (Стива) Роджерса. 

— Я ничего не могу вспомнить, — признал Солдат. Это было правдой. — Стив расскажет, если я буду его спрашивать, но я не хочу, чтобы он расстраивался от того, как мало я сумел сохранить. В этом нет ни его, ни моей вины. Я бы хотел вспомнить. Сэм, ты можешь мне чем-нибудь помочь?

Сэм, конечно же, нашел способ. Как и предполагалось, он довольно быстро передал Солдату читалку, в которую оказались загружены книги по истории Капитана Америки и его Ревущих Коммандос, уцелевшие сканы архивных документов и фотографий. И даже пару бумажных изданий и один комикс.

Комикс Солдату не понравился. Он противоречил человеческой анатомии, законам физики и здравому смыслу. Да и в целом походил на чей-то пестрый цветастый бред. Проку от него не было никакого.

А вот архивные материалы оказались интересней. Среди прочего там было целых семь фотографий сержанта Барнса, в одиночку и вместе с остальными. И одна с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом. 

Солдат смотрел на нее, пока у него не заболела голова.

Изучал, как работали мимические мышцы сержанта Барнса. Это была единственная фотография, где он улыбался.

Тренировал улыбку Солдат ночами. Это была серьезная работа. И не простая. Хотя бы потому, что когда он решил опробовать фирменную улыбку Баки Барнса на лучнике (Клинте), тот дернулся и отшатнулся:

— Мужик, что у тебя с лицом? Блин, не делай так больше.

После этого демонстрировать результат своих усилий капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу он не решился. Понимал, что еще не скоро будет готов.

Солнце светило, Земля вращалась. Вода текла. Ветер гнал тучи. Судьба сама решала, когда и что дать Зимнему Солдату.

Одна из бумажных книг с описанием операций Ревущих Коммандос оказалась по-настоящему увлекательной (там были карты местности, четкие данные о численности бойцов на уничтоженных ими заводах ГИДРы, информация об оружии и времени операций), и Солдат так зачитался, что капитан (Стив) Роджерс застал его врасплох. Заглянув ему через плечо, он потерся щекой о висок Зимнего Солдата и сказал:

— Единственная приличная книжка из всего, что про нас понаписали. Все по делу и никаких сплетен о том, сколько жен было у Дум-Дума, и правда ли, что ты завербовался, чтобы ускользнуть от мести рогатого мужа какой-то дамочки. — Капитан (Стив) Роджерс фыркнул и спросил: — Это тебе Сэм дал?

— Да, — ответил Солдат и, повернув голову, огладил губами линию челюсти капитана (Стива) Роджерса. — И еще комикс.

— Нет, — наигранно ужаснулся капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Только не комикс.

— Ты что-то имеешь против трусов поверх лосин? — Солдат положил книгу и без особых церемоний прижал живую ладонь к его паху. — А я как раз хотел спросить, почему мы с тобой больше так не одеваемся? 

— Тебя это заводит?

— Пожалуй, да. Хотя без трусов заводит еще больше, — Солдат вывернулся из рук капитана (Стива) Роджерса, лег грудью на одеяло и прогнулся в спине. — А тебя нет, Стиви?

Как выяснилось, что вполне «да, Стиви», и, чувствуя глубокие жадные рывки внутри себя, Солдат подавался им навстречу и прятал торжествующую улыбку в одеяле.

Стены были вертикальны, потолок горизонтален. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс был молод душой и телом, а сексуальные потребности сбивали с толку и куда более подозрительных людей.

Но все же сработало не до конца. 

Уже потом, когда они лежали рядом и отдыхали, Солдат кожей ощутил, как капитан (Стив) Роджерс хочет спросить его про книги, но не знает, с чего начать.

— Да, Стиви, — тихо сказал он, утыкаясь лицом в светлое могучее плечо.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс вздохнул.

— Бак, если я в чем-то могу помочь. Хоть в чем-нибудь. В чем угодно. Не молчи, скажи мне. Я все сделаю.

— Конечно, Стиви, — сказал Солдат, потому что было бы запредельно глупо сказать: «Пожалуйста, полюби меня вместо него. Смотри, я ведь почти такой же».

На самом деле, он знал, что разница колоссальна. Если честно, он вообще не понимал, как капитан (Стив) Роджерс разглядел в той клетке, что Зимнего Солдата взрастили на останках снайпера Баки Барнса. 

Ведь все равно, кончая, капитан (Стив) Роджерс выдохнул это тихое «Бак» ему в затылок. И Солдат не представлял, что можно с этим поделать.

* * *

Земля вращалась. Светило солнце. Дни шли своим чередом. ЩИТ вредил ГИДРе. ГИДРА терзала саму себя. Следовало признать, что выбранная директором (Одноглазой Совой) Фьюри стратегия работала на ура. В верхушке победившей ГИДРы охотней верили в разборки за зоны влияния и власть между своими, чем в партизанскую борьбу горстки ушедших под льды сопротивленцев при поддержке безумного гения Энтони Старка. Солдат легко мог припомнить, как еще во время визита Пирса люди из высшего командования произносили слово «терроризм» с такими легкими чуть гадливыми усмешками, как будто речь шла об отмывании краденных денег.

Так что они кусали ГИДРу там, где могли, и снова прятались, выжидая, что дадут их атаки.

К тому же, даже если в ГИДРе действительно всерьез воспринимали их партизанскую войну, то явно недооценивали количество их сторонников. Они фактически в открытую всплывали у нефтедобывающих платформ, где сочувствующие нефтяники снабжали их сырьем, из которого впоследствии на одном из нефтеперегонных заводов Ямала сочувствующие рабочие изготавливали моторные масла для машинного отделения и авиационное топливо. По счастью, сама подводная лодка двигалась на некоем источнике энергии — ноу-хау младшего Старка, — доступа к информации о котором Солдату явно не полагалось. И хорошо: обидно было бы подставлять столько хороших людей ради горючего на их «20 тысяч лье под водой».

Когда они всплыли в очередной раз, несмотря на конец лета, шел снег. Матросы и механики, среди которых было много русских или просто знающих русский язык, перекрикивались с ожидавшими их нефтяниками, с матом и шутками согласуя дальнейшую схему действий.

Солдат, не вмешиваясь, сидел на своем излюбленном месте на носу верхней палубы, слушал их и смотрел, как падает снег.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс подошел и, как обычно, сел рядом. Помолчал, а потом сказал:

— Меня нашли русские.

«Меня тоже», — промолчал Солдат. Он теперь старался думать, прежде чем отвечать капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу.

— Нефтеразведчики. Искали нефть, а обнаружили «Валькирию». И в ней, как думали, мое тело. Они решили, что я мертв. По хорошему, им полагалось сообщить куда надо, но там как минимум у троих кого-то из родных замучили в ГИДРе. Да и остальные не от хорошей жизни подались работать во льды так далеко, как только можно. Они не сообщили. Решили похоронить мое тело по-человечески. Чтобы в ГИДРе не устроили показательного глумления над моим трупом. Пока они размышляли, что дальше делать, я оттаял, отогрелся и ожил. 

Солдат на собственной шкуре знал, как ощущается изнутри это простое «оттаял и ожил». Очень хотелось крепко сжать руку капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Но он не посмел.

— Ты бы видел, в каком они были шоке. Хорошо, я помнил достаточно слов по-русски, чтобы они смогли объяснить мне, какой год и что происходит. Переправили меня на Аляску, подсказали, как выйти на людей из подполья. Бак, я этим людям обязан жизнью. 

— Я тоже, — наконец, не удержавшись, сказал Зимний Солдат. — Они спасли тебя, а ты спас меня. 

— Нет, — сам сжав его руку, прямо ответил капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Ты спас себя сам. Тут нет никакой моей заслуги, — не обращая внимания на то, что их прекрасно видно на верхней палубе, капитан (Стив) Роджерс крепко обнял его и прижал к себе. — Ты спас себя сам, Баки. Бог мой, если бы ты знал, как я тебе благодарен.

Солдат молчал, прятал лицо у него на плече и только жадно втягивал ноздрями запах капитана (Стива) Роджерса.

* * *

Все прочитанные материалы, по сути, мало что рассказали ему о парне из Бруклина, двадцатисемилетнем снайпере Джеймсе Бьюкенене Барнсе, смешанного ирландско-еврейского происхождения, католике, неженатом.

Солдат старался примерять на себя его образ, думать, реагировать, как он, но неизбежно заходил в тупик. Это бесило просто ужасно.

А что еще хуже, капитан (Стив) Роджерс заметил его терзания и начал пугающе деликатно выяснять их причину. Солдат паниковал, отчаивался, цеплялся за него и раз за разом сводил все к сексу. Хотя бы в этом он отрывался по полной. Каким бы страстным и жадным ни был горячий молодой парень во времена коротких затиший Второй Мировой войны, у Солдата было больше опыта в этом деле, куда разнообразнее навыки и в принципе не было стыда. И он был в отчаяньи. 

А капитан (Стив) Роджерс раз за разом выдыхал «Бак» в первое мгновенье разрядки, и это было каждый раз как раскаленным ножом по жилам.

Стены были все так же вертикальны, вода оставалась мокрой, воздух прозрачным. Зимний Солдат искал выход. Искал способ стать для капитана (Стива) Роджерса Баки Барнсом, но в упор не видел его.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс обнимал его и гладил спину и плечи, больше не спрашивая: «Что происходит, что не так, Баки? Расскажи мне, пожалуйста». Просто гладил. От этого было чуть легче.

* * *

На очередной базе ГИДРы на Западном побережье Соединенных Штатов все пошло не так гладко, как планировалось изначально. Противника оказалось больше, разведданные были с ошибками. В общем, жопа.

Они, конечно, сделали свое дело, но это было не так легко. Когда все закончилось, они еле откопали агента (Джека) Роллинза из-под завала. Тот был тяжело ранен, к обильной коллекции травм и переломов на его крупном теле добавилось много новых. Командир (Брок) Рамлоу, сам серьезно обгоревший при взрыве, так художественно материл его, что в воздухе буквально искрило. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс и Солдат вместе с остальными упаковывали в пакеты тела тех, кому повезло меньше, чем агенту (Джеку) Роллинзу, как вдруг Солдат заметил, что капитан (Стив) Роджерс застыл над одним из убитых ими солдат ГИДРы. Когда он присел рядом и снял с убитого маску, Зимний Солдат в одно мгновение оказался за его плечом.

Парню было лет восемнадцать. Бледная кожа, бледные веснушки у носа. Тавро на щеке с личным номером и номером подразделения. Это было что-то новое. Раньше их так не помечали.

— Старк неправ, — не поднимая лица сказал капитан (Стив) Роджерс. Солдат не понял, сказал он это себе или ему. — Это не дети, это волчата. Это война, они наш противник. Нет способа спасти всех. Нет смысла сожалеть. В ГИДРе правильно их назвали. Они солдаты.

— Так же, как я, — сказал Зимний и чуть не врезал себе за то, что открыл рот. Потому что светлый взгляд капитана (Стива!) Роджерса, вскинутый на него после этих слов, чуть не прожег его до кости. Но он неумолимо продолжил, потому что надо было это сказать: — Я их прототип. Сыворотку разработал Говард Старк, но обучали и готовили их по отработанной на мне программе. Выживает не просто самый сильный и выносливый, Стив, выживает только обучаемый, готовый усваивать уроки, подчиняться правилам. Они солдаты, и мне не жаль их. Но в этом нет их вины.

«Как и моей», — хотел добавить он, но не посмел. Потому что, возможно, на самом деле это именно он был виноват за них всех. 

Когда они вернулись, небо было серым, тучи сгущались, волны захлестывали палубу. Они отчитались, помылись, простились с мертвыми, поели, пришли к себе. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал капитан (Стив) Роджерс прямо и честно, но у Солдата не было ни желания, ни сел заниматься сексом сейчас. Он просто молча сел на пол и начал раздеваться. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс сел рядом, коснулся его железного локтя таким движением, что было ясно, хотел остановить.

— Эй, Бак. Не надо, если не хочешь. 

«Я не хочу», — подумал Солдат. И ничего не сказал. Он знал, что стоило попытаться и сказать «нет». Пусть настоящий Баки Барнс и не умел делать в постели многое из того, что умел делать Солдат, наверняка он мог сказать «нет». У него было такое право. Он был человеком. Люди говорят «нет», когда не хотят. 

Но у Солдата не было этого права. Он опустил голову, закрыл глаза и молчал.

— Тшшш. Все хорошо. Не уходи от меня, — попросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Я тебя понимаю, Бак. Я сам не в том настроении. Давай просто полежим обнявшись, как раньше? Можно теперь я обниму тебя? Теперь я больше.

«Есть, сэр, — подумал Солдат. — Как прикажете, сэр».

Он лежал на одеяле в надежном объятии больших рук капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Чувствовал спиной его тепло, шеей его дыхание.

Он отлично умел подчиняться. Его тошнило от самого себя.

Он не имел никакого права быть неблагодарным. Он не имел права портить настроение капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу.

Он обещал себе, что даст ему Баки Барнса. Почему у него не получалось?

* * *

Дни шли за днями. Китовье и акулье мясо чередовалось с консервированной свиной и говяжьей тушенкой. Пепита, Лолита и Хуанита пекли замечательные лепешки и знали тысячу способов сделать волшебные буррито из вчерашних объедков и ничего.

Они были его святые. Солдат поклонялся им искренне и неустанно. 

Агент (Джек) Роллинз был сделан крепко и навсегда. Он перенес четыре сложнейших операции и через три недели поднялся на ноги. Солдат однажды мельком видел их с командиром (Броком) Рамлоу в закутке за общими спальнями. Последний что-то глухо шипел, чем, собственно, и привлек внимание Солдата. Как выяснилось, агент (Джек) Роллинз зажимал его в углу, одной лишь массой, не трогая руками и молча выслушивая пространные потоки отборной брани в свой адрес. Потом склонился и закрыл рот командиру (Броку) Рамлоу своим. И Солдат готов был поклясться, что командир (Брок) Рамлоу ответил на поцелуй, ответил жадно и жарко, но спустя мгновение с силой оттолкнул агента (Джека) Роллинза и без всякой паузы плюнул ему в лицо. Агент (Джек) Роллинз без единого слова утерся.

Солдат отступил назад и оставил их наедине с той мыслью, что любовь — штука сложная. И как ни больно от нее, все же сладко.

* * *

Стены были вертикальны, потолок горизонтален. Двери открывались и закрывались и вели наружу и внутрь помещений. Вода текла, деревья росли, ветер дул. Земля вращалась. Светило Солнце.

Но где-то его все-таки наебали. 

Солдат не сразу заметил, что время от времени будто выпадает из происходящего, теряя по несколько минут. Он упускал слова из разговоров, движения собеседников, еще какие-то моменты.

Он должен был доложить о неисправности. Пусть сбои случались и нечасто, во время боевой операции они могли дорого им обернуться. 

Солдату было страшно признаться. Было страшно снова лечь под нож или сесть в кресло, еще страшней — оказаться уже окончательно списанным. 

Еще страшней — подвести капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Своей трусостью поставить его безопасность под угрозу.

Ведь капитан (Стив) Роджерс полностью доверял ему.

По счастью, боевых заданий в ближайшее время не предвиделось. И хоть немного времени, чтобы решиться, у него было.

Пока Солдат мучился вопросом, как ему признаться, периоды отсутствия стали незаметно становится длиннее и чаще. Но зато он отметил и другое. Никто из остальных не замечал, чтобы он сбоил. Его окружали не те люди, чтобы не обратить внимания, если бы он застывал посреди разговора, не шевелясь, с открытым ртом и остановившимся взглядом. Или пропускал удары и атаки на тренировках. Или выходил из тира, не отстрелявшись. 

Но никто не проявлял тревоги, а значит, он функционировал в паузах без сбоев, только уже потом терял и не мог вспомнить эти две, пять, десять минут.

Периоды его отсутствия (или беспамятства) не прекращались и только росли. 

У Солдата была серьезная проблема, и он не имел права закрывать на нее глаза. Для себя он стал называть ее «Баки».

* * *

Но по-настоящему его сорвало от того, что однажды он вернулся в себя на их с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом одеяле. Еще со стремительно колотящимся в груди сердцем, сбившимся дыханием, весь помятый, забрызганный собственной спермой и с ощущением отлично выебанной раскрытой задницы.

Вот это было уже слишком.

Это был удар ниже пояса, Баки Барнс. Солдат не собирался с этим мириться.

После этого он закрыл глаза и признался капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу, что у него регулярные провалы в памяти. И без вопросов пошел и лег в аппарат МРТ к доктору (Брюсу/Халку) Беннеру. Ему нужны были союзники в его борьбе, ему нужна была помощь. Ему нужна была хотя бы четкая научная информация, что происходит.

— Какая разительная разница с результатами предыдущего обследования! — воскликнул доктор (Брюс/Халк) Беннер, с энтузиазмом демонстрируя им новые цветные фотографии его мозгов.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс и Зимний Солдат, как и в прошлый раз, ответственно разглядывали картинки.

— Это просто потрясающе. Мне сложно объяснить, как это возможно, но, видите, мозг как будто выстраивает две дублирующие структуры. Независимые друг от друга. Честное слово, я бы сказал, что такое в принципе невозможно, если бы не видел подобное раньше.

— У кого? — прямо спросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

Доктор (Брюс/Халк) Беннер повернулся к ним лицом и, посмотрев по очереди обоим в глаза, сказал:

— У меня.

* * *

На самом деле Солдат совершенно не огорчился от того, что услышал. В принципе, он, наверное, уже давно догадывался, что происходит. «Брат по разуму» пытался вытеснить, выдавить, усыпить его. Вывести из игры. И, если получится, то навсегда. Но Солдат не собирался сдаваться. Ему было за что бороться.

Это была самая дикая борьба в его жизни, потому что он представления не имел, как она происходит. По факту, он совсем ничего не чувствовал, когда выпадал из реальности. Так же, как и возвращался, «выныривал» обратно абсолютно без каких-либо усилий с собственной стороны. Когда он исчезал, его просто не существовало. Борись — не борись, как-либо повлиять на это он был не в состоянии. 

Но семьдесят лет в ГИДРе много чему научили Солдата, и, среди прочего, ждать и наблюдать. Солдат поставил себе целью найти триггеры, сопровождавшие (вызывавшие?) «сбой», и по возможности избегать их. Определить их оказалось не так сложно. Чаще всего работали два: тревога за капитана (Стива) Роджерса или реакция на его радость. 

Он знал средство, которое в равной степени помогало от обоих. Оно не раз выручало его еще в ГИДРе. Когда было совсем херово, оно защищало, оберегало, надежно укутывало от боли изнутри и извне, помогало.

Апатия.

Снова окунуться в нее оказалось так неожиданно легко. Так привычно. Так все равно.

Солнце светило. Вода текла. Ветер дул. Солдат был безупречно исправен.

Он пил, ел, спал. Показывал отличные результаты на тренировках. Стрелял со стопроцентной безукоризненной точностью. Подчинялся приказам командира, не создавал проблем. Пил, ел, спал. Не переживал, не сожалел, не ждал, не боялся. Он умел это делать. 

Провалы прекратились. Результат был достигнут.

Вот только...

Командир (Стив) Роджерс совсем перестал радоваться. Он с прежним упорством называл Солдата «Баки», заботился, осаживал остальных, если те пытались задеть его. Приказывал мягко, упорно пытался говорить с ним, задавал вопросы. Он стал невероятно ласков. Мог подолгу расчесывать волосы Солдата, целовал щеки и переносицу, осторожно касался губ. Много раз говорил, что любит, но почти сразу же останавливал протокол. Крепко обнимал Солдата во сне.

Он улыбался Солдату. Улыбался Баки. Но в его улыбке больше не было радости.

Солдат сам не понял, когда он сдался. Он не мог так поступать с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом. Борьба Солдата с «Баки» не должна была портить ему жизнь. Это было несправедливо. Он так не мог. Оно того не стоило.

Провалы вернулись незамедлительно. И сделались чаще и продолжительнее.

Вода текла, ветер дул. Листья вспыхивали последней пышностью красок, наступала осень. Планета вращалась.

Они снова занимались сексом, почти каждую ночь. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс стал очень нежен с ним в постели. Стал так нежен, что это почти пугало Солдата. Случалось, тот чуть не хныкал от нестерпимо острого удовольствия. И капитан (Стив) Роджерс неизменно разрешал ему кончить. И, как правило, даже раньше, чем Солдат не мог больше терпеть и начинал умолять об этом.

Ему казалось, он по-прежнему боролся с тем, что происходило с ним. Он не был уверен, что побеждает. Но и противник внутри него не мог однозначно утверждать то же самое.

* * *

Солдат проснулся среди ночи. Не вынырнул из небытия. Просто проснулся. Сначала даже не понял почему.

Свет был потушен. За иллюминатором царил непроглядный мрак. Они плыли глубоко-глубоко. На многие километры подо льдами. Скользя, наверное, почти у самого дна.

Ему даже не нужно было закрывать глаза, чтобы прочувствовать, кожей услышать, как без устали работают механизмы в машинном отделении, как дышит, ворчит, поскрипывает и бормочет их подводная лодка, как снаружи, далеко-далеко, гулко перекликаются друг с другом киты. Но не это его разбудило.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс рядом с ним дышал неправильно. Он без сомнения спал, но его тело вздрагивало, мышцы сокращались, дыхание дрожало в груди. Он всхлипывал?

Солдат испугался.

 

Вцепился в капитана (Стива) Роджерса обеими руками, прижал к себе, закрыл собой, отчаянно повторяя его имя.

Солдат плохо представлял себе, что такое кошмары (обычно он спал вообще без снов, давая мозгу и телу отдохнуть, лишь время от времени видел какую-то бессмысленную черно-белую сумятицу образов, будто смотрел старую хронику; он не был деятельным участником своих снов, они не касались его, он ничего не мог сделать). Но капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу явно снился кошмар, нельзя было бросать его сейчас одного.

Стив судорожно выдохнул в его крепком захвате, жадно втянул ноздрями запах, прижался к Солдату и резко обмяк всем телом.

— Это ведь ты? — хрипло спросил он.

— Это я, — без колебания, твердо соврал Солдат. — Все в порядке. Я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом.

— Баки, мне снилось, что я вновь потерял тебя, — еле слышно признался капитан (Стив) Роджерс.

— Это невозможно. Ты больше никогда не потеряешь меня, — замотал головой Солдат. — Я теперь всегда буду рядом.

— Баки, ты все, что у меня есть. Все, что по-настоящему важно для меня, понимаешь? Черт, я не умею говорить о таких вещах. Но я просто…. я больше не смогу без тебя. Баки.

— Стиви, хватит. Я здесь. Твой Баки здесь. Вот он я. Возьми себя в руки. Эй, дай я тебя поцелую. Твой Баки здесь. Рядом.

В кромешной темноте они крепко сплелись телами, прижались друг к другу. Целуясь жадно и трепетно одновременно.

— Хочешь полюбить меня? Или хочешь, я полюблю тебя? Ну, давай. Со мной ты забудешь все печали. Твой Баки очень сильно любит тебя. Все хорошо, я рядом. 

Океан был глубок. Льды надежной твердыней закрывали его сверху. Их тела соображали быстрее, чем они, сами подстраиваясь друг под друга. Они трахнулись без всякой техники, жарко и душно вжимаясь друг в друга, слепившись почти в одно, ненасытно скользя друг по другу, до синяков сжимая в объятиях.

— Бак, Баки! Боже. Я не смогу больше без тебя. Баки. Хочу. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Кончи сейчас. Давай, хочу тебя. Бак!

Конечно, Солдат кончил. 

А после долго прижимал к своей груди голову заснувшего капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Осторожно ерошил ему волосы. 

И думал о Баки, который так нужен капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу. Больше всего на свете.

О Баки. Хорошем человеке, преданном друге. Возлюбленном капитана (Стива) Роджерса, единственном на всю жизнь. О том, кто предпочел лучше не быть, чем убивать без разбора по приказу. Убивать детей за еду. О человеке, который никогда не стал бы сосать хуи врагам капитана, мечтая о том, чтоб в этот раз ему позволили кончить. О Баки Барнсе, который помнил не только артобстрел в ночном лесу, но и увольнительную в Марселе. Который смело касался капитана (Стива) Роджерса всегда, когда хотел. Потому что имел на это право.

Солдат отлично понимал, что ему больше нет места в их постели.

* * *

Солнце светило. Земля вращалась. Вода текла. Ветер дул.

Провалы шли один за другим. Солдат едва успевал осознать себя, как снова исчезал. 

Едва успевал увидеть лицо Стива (встревоженное лицо Стива?) и пропадал снова. Будто воздуха глотал и уходил на глубину. Исчезал.

* * *

Однажды он вынырнул прямо посреди кипящего боя. Тут же включился, начал стрелять из того оружия, в котором еще оставались патроны. Он не знал, где они были, когда, каков план. Он просто знал, кто — свои. И то, что перевес не на их стороне.

Расстреляв все патроны, кинулся в рукопашную. Он ебал, приказывал ли капитан (Стив) Роджерс своему Баки, как обычно, не покидать снайперской точки. Ему такого приказа никто не отдавал. У Солдата было три отличных ножа и железная рука. Он был дьявольски хорош в ближнем бою. Он был нужен капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу.

В этот день он перебил столько новых солдат различного возраста, сколько нашел. За это ему полагался как минимум месяц кормежки от пуза столько раз в день, сколько он пожелает. 

Но главное, капитан (Стив) Роджерс серьезно не пострадал. И остальные (хотя бы те из них, кого он знал по именам) были живы.

— Бак. Спасибо, — тяжело дыша и зажимая ушибленные ребра ладонью, прохрипел капитан (Стив) Роджерс. 

Солдат хмуро посмотрел на него. Конечно, он был рад видеть капитана (Стива) Роджерса. Искренне рад. Но как тот допустил, чтобы их (их с Баки) в нестабильном состоянии привлекли к участию в боевой операции? 

Как сам Баки это допустил? Солдат был невероятно зол на него. Зол, как, наверно, никогда в жизни. Он закричал в голос. Ни на кого, просто в пустоту. Со всей дури пнул что-то ногой. Его трясло от медленно отпускающего пережитого стресса.

Он отстраненно замечал, что капитан (Стив) Роджерс что-то спрашивает у него, потом кричит на него, хватает руками.

— Да ебани ты его током, в конце концов, — разобрал он сказанные издевательским тоном командира (Брока) Рамлоу первые разумные слова. — Перезагрузится, будет как новенький.

Солдат услышал рык и даже подумал, что рычит он сам (хотя с чего бы, предложение было реально дельным). Но потом резко потерял опору, потому что, как оказалось, державший его до этого капитан (Стив) Роджерс бросился на командира (Брока) Рамлоу.

Солдат пропал раньше, чем успел увидеть, что из этого вышло.

А жаль.

Он успел отметить только то, что листья уже опали, и от дыхания в воздухе теперь оставались облачка пара. 

Когда исчезнет он, не останется даже этого.

* * *

Наверняка где-то светило Солнце. Росли деревья. Шел снег. Вода была мокрой. Или твердой. Или газообразной. День и ночь сменяли друг друга.

Иначе просто быть не могло. Эти вещи всегда оставались незыблемыми, какая бы херь не творилась в мире. 

В следующий раз Солдат проявился в их каюте. Видимо, был вечер. Видимо, все было хорошо. 

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс, обнаженный до пояса, стоял возле стола и полотенцем вытирал свои короткие волосы. Неяркий свет настольной лампы скользил по рельефным мускулам его спины. И это было так естественно и красиво.

Солдат шагнул к нему.

Солдат протянул руку. 

Коснуться его. Коснуться его спины. 

Ну же. Капитан (Стив) Роджерс невероятно добр к нему. Он не накажет его за это.

Ощутить живой ладонью тепло его кожи. Ощутить живое живым.

Ну же! Он не претендовал на большее. Только коснуться его.

Солдат шумно сглотнул. 

И не посмел.

Вероятно, капитан (Стив) Роджерс услышал, как изменился ритм его дыхания (услышал, как бешено колотится его сердце?).

— Бак, что случилось? — спросил он и обернулся. Внимательно всмотрелся ему в лицо, ему в глаза. И его поза, выражение лица, голос — все незаметно изменилось. Стало скованней, серьезнее, строже. — Солдат? — осторожно спросил он.

Он впервые назвал Зимнего так. Впервые с того момента, как увидел его, заросшего и грязного, в той чертовой клетке. Просто впервые. Солдат не представлял, что услышать это от него будет настолько… Он не мог подобрать слова для того, что почувствовал.

— Так точно, — покорно ответил он. — Жду ваших указаний.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс медленно выдохнул, потом вдохнул. Спросил:

— Ты голодный? Как состояние?

— Функционирую в норме. Не голоден, — ответил Солдат. 

Больше всего ему хотелось коснуться капитана (Стива) Роджерса, как будто это могло разрушить давящую незнакомую отчужденность, повисшую между ними. Но он больше не имел на это права.

— Вольно, — будто вдруг вспомнив нужное слово, распорядился капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Ты в безопасности. Ложись, отдыхай. Больше указаний не будет.

Солдат молча сел на уже расстеленное на полу одеяло. Он не чувствовал себя усталым. Хотя все силы уходили на то, чтобы не сжимать кулаки.

Но ему приказано было отдыхать, и он молча притянул колени к груди, крепко обнял их руками, спрятал лицо. 

Он вспомнил, как называлось то, что он чувствовал. Обида.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс сел рядом с ним. Бесстрашно, безрассудно коснулся его плеча.

— Отдыхай, — снова повторил он. — Ты в безопасности. Никто не причинит тебе зла. Я не допущу этого. Не волнуйся. Спи.

«Сам спи, говнюк», — подумал в ответ Солдат, но с жадностью прижался к знакомой ладони.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс без колебаний погладил его по руке, потом по спине.

Солдат снова вздохнул.

Все было правильно.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс хотел, чтобы он уснул. Он был в безопасности, никто не причинит ему зла. Он это знал. Чего еще он мог желать? 

Все остальное принадлежало теперь Баки Барнсу.

Стены были вертикальны, потолок горизонтален. Земля вращалась. Минуты складывались в часы.

Ускользнуть от капитана (Стива) Роджерса оказалось на удивление легко. Тот просто заснул. Легендарный призрак, убийца, перед одной тенью которого когда-то трепетали сильнейшие этого мира, бесшумно поднялся на ноги. С отчаянием и гневом посмотрел на капитана (Стива) Роджерса.

Как можно быть таким наивным? Как можно быть таким доверчивым? 

Или таким безрассудно-смелым, чтобы крепко заснуть в одной постели с Зимним Солдатом?

У него даже голова кружилась от ярости, когда Солдат выскользнул в коридор и так же тихо притворил за собой дверь. 

Он не знал, сколько у него есть времени. Он должен был успеть сделать одно важное дело.

Как он и рассчитывал, доктор (Брюс/Халк) Беннер не спал и работал в своей лаборатории.

— Доктор Беннер, можно оторвать вас на несколько минут? — постучав, очень вежливо спросил Солдат от дверей.

Доктор (Брюс/Халк) Беннер, если и удивился, то неплохо сумел скрыть это. 

— Да, конечно, проходите, присаживайтесь, — он снял очки, усталым движением потер глаза пальцами одной руки. — Что Вы хотели спросить?

Солдат прошел, куда ему было указано, присел на такой же вращающийся стул, как у самого доктора (Брюса/Халка) Беннера, сложил руки на коленях и, глядя на них, спросил:

— Доктор Беннер, когда вы становитесь Халком, это страшно — не быть?

Доктор (Брюс/Халк) Беннер ощутимо напрягся, но почти сразу заставил себя расслабиться. 

— Знаю, что вы спрашиваете не из праздного интереса, Барнс, — наконец, медленно произнес он. — Видите ли, я не особенно рвусь обсуждать с кем-то другого парня. Это очень личный вопрос.

— Понимаю, — еще ниже склонив голову, нахохлившись, сказал Солдат.

— Нет. Это не страшно, — прямо сказал доктор (Брюс/Халк) Беннер. — Неприятно. Потом. Злит. Бесит. Раздражает. Но это не страшно. Там, на другой стороне, ничего нет, сержант Барнс. Просто ничего. Не надо бояться. Это неприятно. Но не страшно.

— Там — да, — ответил Солдат. — Там никак. Пока он здесь, тебя просто нет. — Он коротко пожал плечами. — Он здесь, но ты об этом не знаешь. Потому что тебя просто нет.

Повисла короткая тяжелая пауза.

— Вы… уже? — наконец спросил доктор (Брюс/Халк) Беннер.

— Да, — просто признал Солдат. — Поэтому и пришел. Доктор Беннер, я пришел сказать вам, что не надо бояться, в этом правда нет ничего страшного. И злиться тоже не надо. Надо… доверять. Просто доверять другому себе. Я не сразу это понял. Бороться нет смысла, соперничать бесполезно. Нужно доверять. Ему это нужно. Так же, как и вам. От этого сразу станет легче. Обоим. Я это пришел сказать. 

Доктор (Брюс/Халк) Беннер потрясенно молчал. 

— Я пойду. Извините, что оторвал вас, — Солдат поднялся и уже открывал дверь, чтобы выйти, когда услышал, как вслед ему доктор (Брюс/Халк) Беннер сказал:

— Спасибо, кто бы ты ни был. 

Солдат неловко пожал плечами и выскользнул за дверь.

В тире он на удивление удачно застал разом и лучника (Клинта), и парамедика (Сэма). Как и Беннер, они оба никогда не знали его до всего этого. Он с удовольствием пострелял с ними вместе, предложил подкинуть (Одноглазой Сове) Фьюри идею сделать лучнику (Клинту) Бартону такие же крылья, как и у парамедика (Сэма), чтобы у них в небе было две птички. Посмеялся с ними вместе и ушел, легко и беззаботно махнув рукой.

Помялся возле столовой, но там было закрыто. Зато после случайно наткнулся на агента (Джека) Роллинза. Тот стоял к нему спиной и смотрел в темную воду за иллюминатором. Вся его поза кричала о том, как ему хочется закурить, но агент (Джек) Роллинз ответственно относился к установленным правилам. Он был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что не почувствовал приближения Зимнего. Тот на порыве обнял агента (Джека) Роллинза обеими руками со спины. Боднул его между лопаток.

Агент (Джек) Роллинз сначала напрягся, но, увидев металлическую руку, на удивление сразу же успокоился:

— Чего тебе, Зимний?

— Я думаю, до него все-таки допрет. 

Агент (Джек) Роллинз только скептически хмыкнул и ничего не ответил. 

— Знаешь, то, что Брок как сорока бросается туда, где блестит, еще не значит, что он не ценит тебя.

— Чего тебе надо? — глухо спросил Роллинз.

— Уже ничего, — ответил Солдат и пошел дальше. 

Встретиться с Наташей он не решился. Он написал ей письмо. Это было намного проще.

Написал ей, какая она красивая и замечательная. И как он рад за нее, что она сумела вырваться от ГИДРы и остаться такой цельной. Написал, как завидует ей.

А еще написал ей, что, когда они победят ГИДРу, ей придется взять на себя заботу о тех солдатах ГИДРы, которым не повезет выжить. Потому что кто еще сможет понять их растерянность и досаду, их страх и сомнения, их жажду и голод, их душу и тело, их мощь и беспомощность? Кто еще сможет встать на их защиту, когда благодарное человечество опомнится от своего трусливого ужаса и начнет судить уцелевших? Кто станет голосом тех, у кого с самого рождения никогда не было выбора? Как и у нее. Как и у Солдата.

Ведь он больше уже никому не сможет помочь.

Не зная, как закончить свое письмо, он дважды крепко поцеловал бумагу, как хотел бы поцеловать ее маленькие сильные руки.

Секунды складывались в минуты. Время шло. Время убегало.

Солдат вернулся в каюту капитана (Стива) Роджерса и его Баки Барнса. Разделся догола и лег на свое обычное место.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс, не просыпаясь, тут же облапил его руками. Зимний Солдат мог спятить среди ночи, перерезать всех на подводной лодке и прийти к нему в крови и кишках, а этот придурок только стиснул бы его своими дурацкими ручищами и спал дальше.

Солдат тихо выдохнул и закрыл глаза. 

Ничто не имело больше значения. Остались только он и капитан (Стив) Роджерс. Большой, теплый, вкусно пахнущий капитан (Стив) Роджерс, которого он так долго считал немножко своим собственным. Они лежали рядом в темноте и тишине, и дыхание самого драгоценного на свете человека щекотало ему кожу.

Лучшего момента, чтобы уйти, трудно было представить. Он доделал все дела, попрощался с теми, с кем хотел попрощаться. Ему было тепло, спокойно и, наверное, уже не страшно.

У него был почти что целый год с капитаном (Стивом) Роджерсом. Целый год капитан (Стив) Роджерс как будто любил его. То есть любил как будто его.

Солдат был искренне благодарен.

Но стены были вертикальны, пол горизонтален. Воздух прозрачен, а лед холоден. Все имело начало и конец. Он должен был исчезнуть.

Если бы он мог сделать это по своей воле. Просто заснуть. Закрыть глаза, чувствовать рядом Стива, а потом уже не чувствовать ничего. И чтобы завтра капитан (Стив) Роджерс проснулся рядом со своим Баки. Уже навсегда.

Но не ему было это решать. И он просто лежал без движения и покорно ждал, когда уже уснет или исчезнет. Или и то, и другое разом.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс завозился рядом, ткнулся носом ему в ухо.

— Бак? — хрипло спросил он, как будто кто-то еще кроме Баки или Солдата мог оказаться среди ночи голым в его постели.

Солдат хотел уже привычно откликнуться, привычно соврать, но промолчал и только выдохнул воздух.

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс разом проснулся. Незнакомым жестом положил в темноте ладонь прямо Зимнему на лицо, как будто собирался на ощупь определить, стал Солдат уже обратно Баки или еще нет (и как он собирался это сделать? По каким признакам?).

Солдат не плакал до этого, он и не собирался плакать, но жесткая большая ладонь капитана (Стива) Роджерса накрыла ему верхнюю половину лица: лоб, брови, глаза, и Солдат сам не понял, как вцепился в нее, прижимая к себе обеими руками. Он плакал без всхлипов, без единого движения или звука, слезы просто текли сами по себе.

— Эй, — осторожно, ласково сказал капитан (Стив) Роджерс. — Эй, тише. Ну, все в порядке. 

— Да, — сипло выдавил Солдат. — Уже почти. Уже скоро. 

Капитан (Стив) Роджерс вдруг напрягся, заволновался, навалился на него всем весом, как будто так мог удержать Солдата от падения внутрь самого себя (зачем?).

— Эй, постой, нет, не уходи, — нелепо попросил он. — Не надо. Мы же не гоним тебя.

«Мы», — отметил Солдат, и слезы потекли еще сильнее.

— Не надо, — снова отчаянно повторил капитан (Стив) Роджерс. 

— Тшшшш, — мягко сказал ему Солдат и погладил широкую спину железной рукой. Чтобы капитан (Стив) Роджерс точно не обманулся, чтобы понимал, кто с ним. — Не печалься. Все будет хорошо. Все будет, как и должно быть. Вы будете вместе.

— А как же ты? — спросил капитан (Стив) Роджерс и вдруг жестко добавил: — Я подвел тебя. Это я с тобой сделал?

— Нет, — скорей утешил его Солдат. — Это я сделал. Я сам. Я сделал… — «Твоя работа — подарок человечеству». Он не хотел больше делать подарки человечеству, только одному вот этому человеку. — Я сделал тебе подарок. Понимаешь? У меня ничего не было, чтобы тебе подарить. Но только я смог подарить тебе то, что было тебе нужнее всего.

— Баки, какой же ты дурак, — прошептал капитан (Стив) Роджерс, сжимая его почти до боли. — Какой ты идиот.

— Не надо, не принижай моего подарка, — ответил Солдат. — Я так горжусь сейчас собой. Я сумел. 

— Но зачем?

— Потому что ты самый лучший, — без колебания ответил Солдат. — И у тебя должно быть самое лучшее. Твой Баки лучше меня. Он настоящий.

Ему показалось, или у капитана (Стива) Роджерса перехватило горло? Тот вдруг наклонился и стал сцеловывать слезы с его лица. 

В ответ Солдат только передвинул его ладонь, накрывая себе рот и нос. Это не мешало ему дышать, просто он не хотел, чтобы капитан (Стив) Роджерс по неосторожности поцеловал его в губы. Солдат не имел на это права. Это теперь принадлежало Баки.

— Что же ты делаешь? — не убирая руки, капитан (Стив) Роджерс прижался лицом к его плечу, так отчаянно, так крепко.

От его близости Солдат совсем разомлел. Разомлел настолько, что едва не сказал капитану (Стиву) Роджерсу, что любит его. Не напрашиваясь на секс, а в том, совсем другом смысле, в котором люди говорили это друг другу. 

Что ж, стоило признать, Солдат совсем не так представлял себе собственную смерть. Он представлял ее скорее как пулю в лицо или в затылок, от своих или от чужих; полостную операцию, пошедшую не так, как планировали врачи; нож по горлу или совсем уж хитро спрятанное взрывное устройство.

Он не думал, что ему суждено будет растаять в ночи и темноте, в тепле объятий, чувствуя кожей сбивающееся дыхание капитана (Стива) Роджерса.

Ветер дул. Вода текла. Деревья росли из земли в небо. Земля вращалась вокруг Солнца.

Все было так, как должно было.

Солдата не должно было быть с самого начала. Его и не стало.

 

  
**Арт. "Но это был мой выбор"**

Эпилог

Осень рдела багряными красками вокруг дикого, немного заболоченного озерца на юге Аляски. Было тепло и безветренно, и ясное голубое небо во всей своей красе перевернутым лежало на спокойной глади воды. Деревья по берегам тянулись нарядными кронами ввысь и точно так же тянулись — в отражении — в обратную сторону. Ветки плакучих ив опускались до воды, перетекая, казалось, в самих же себя. Осока у берегов росла из собственных отражений, зависнув в чистой голубизне. Темной изломанной кривой тянулись от берега узкие деревянные мостки. От силы на ладонь выше своего отражения в воде. Там, где они обрывались над гладью озера, на животе лежал человек. Рослый темноволосый человек с одной металлической рукой. Лежал и смотрел на свое отражение в воде.

— Эй, я же знаю, что ты здесь, — сказал он. — Ты кого угодно можешь провести, но не меня. Думаешь, ты один умеешь делать такие фокусы? Я тоже могу. Эй, не прячься.

Вода была спокойна. Над озером бесшумно пронеслись две серые цапли, и два их отражения точно также проскользили на глади воды.

— Ну ладно, если не хочешь отвечать, то послушай. Ведь ты же не знаешь, — продолжил человек, водя железными пальцами над самой водой. — Мы победили ГИДРу еще полгода назад. Ник Фьюри и Ванда добрались до Пирса. Я честно не думал, что его смерть нанесет такой удар по всей организации разом. Наверное, у них там что-то здорово прогнило и без нас. Мы просто добили больное чудовище. 

Несколько слабых белых облачков проявилось на небе, и точно так же на глади воды.  
На прибрежный куст сел зимородок, блеснул внимательным черным глазом. И то же самое сделал его близнец в отражении.

— С тех пор мы все герои. Фьюри со Старком, можно сказать, теперь правят миром. Я бы даже переживал из-за этого, если бы не жена Старка — Пеппер. Она потрясающая. Ты бы, наверное, не оценил, но поверь моему мнению. По факту, Пеппер — царица мира, и лучшего варианта для Земли, наверное, нельзя было придумать. Круче нее, наверное, только Ванда. Честное слово, я бы влюбился в эту девчонку, если бы не любил одного только Стиви. К тому же она вроде как с братом. Знаю, — человек чуть небрежно пожал плечами, — звучит не очень. Но Стиви нам с тобой ведь тоже вроде как брат. Как младший братишка, — человек тихо засмеялся. — Ни ему, ни нам это никогда не мешало. — Человек фыркнул и коснулся пальцем воды. — Они все хотели, чтобы Стиви стал чем-то вроде министра мировой обороны. Это такая хрень: полиция и армия, два в одном. Плюс добивать то, что выжило от ГИДРы. Но Стиви отказался. Джек и Брок теперь этим занимаются. Все их крепко боятся, знают, что они ушли из ГИДРы, когда все верили в то, что она непобедима. К тому же Брок такая красава стал после ожогов, горячая порно-мечта. 

Человек осторожно коснулся пальцами воды, и от них по воде тотчас же побежали тонкие слабые круги.

— Нат занимается тем, о чем ты ее просил. Эх, Зимний, ну и подставил же ты меня со своим письмом. Признай, ты ведь тогда даже и не подумал, что она с меня спросит? — человек фыркнул и улыбнулся своему отражению. — Ты-то смылся, а я ни сном ни духом, что ты там ей писал. А она злая, кричит, чуть не в слезах вся, как фурия... Ну, словом, она занимается реабилитацией уцелевших солдат. Вместе с Сэмом. И отчасти с Брюсом. Это полная жопа, я тебе скажу. Но зато Наташа теперь их мамочка. Ты ведь этого хотел, засранец, сознайся? Ты поэтому ей так написал? Хотя, ладно, верю, что ты и о волчатах тоже думал.

Абсолютное спокойствие царило над озером. Человек спокойно смотрел на свое отражение.

— Мы со Стиви отошли от дел. Живем здесь. Недалеко совсем. Глушь, природа. Никаких благ цивилизации. Дровяное отопление, сортир на улице. Зимой тяжко придется. Стив, наверное, еще не представляет, как это будет, — человек склонился над водой так, что его темные волосы коснулись поверхности, как ветки и осока, будто вливаясь в собственные отражения. — Он скучает по тебе, идиот. Он не говорит, конечно, чтобы меня не задеть, но иногда так смотрит, внимательно, пристально, будто пытается что-то разглядеть. Ну, знаешь, сверх того, что ты ему оставил. Он же не дурак. Или как ты себе это представлял? Оставил ему чистенькую версию. Без дерьма. Думаешь, он не догадался, что тебя в ГИДРе трахали? Ты думал, если в документах этого нет, все так и останется тайной? Ну, конечно, это же совершенно естественно и нормально, если человек в принципе не может кончить без разрешения. Зимний, ты кретин. То, что тебя заставили пройти через это, ни в чем не сделало тебя хуже для Стиви. И, блин, вот должен признать, у меня совершенно не получается сосать ему яйца так, как ты это делал. Я даже обсуждать это не хочу. Не получается. Я не понимаю техники. Хотя все же элементарно. Тупость какая-то.

Человек опустил стальную руку в воду, и она сгинула в своем отражении по самое плечо.

— Зимний, ну отзовись. Эй, приятель, ну ты разве не хочешь повидаться со Стиви? Эй! 

Водная гладь была невозмутимо спокойна. Даже зимородок над водой застыл, будто чучельце. 

— Ладно, прости меня. Ну, прости. Признаю, это я его против тебя настраивал. А что мне было делать? Я же тебя не знал. Я ничего о тебе не знал. Совершенно. Знал только то, что ты боевая программа ГИДРы, которая контролирует мое тело. Зимний Солдат, убийца. И ты был таким сильным, все время вытеснял меня. А когда я перехватывал контроль, мне приходилось притворяться тобой. Думаешь, легко было? — человек тяжело вздохнул, потревожив своим дыханием воду. — Но Стиву я сказал. Когда вырвался надолго. Рассказал, что боюсь тебя, боюсь снова пропасть. Ничего не чувствовать, ничего не помнить. Стать как машина... Я стал догадываться, что ты не такой, только когда ты спас нас во время провальной миссии. Спас Стива. Клянусь, я больше не говорил про тебя плохо. Но ты, похоже, уже решил все сам к тому времени. Когда ты исчез… После того, как Наташа разрешила мне прочитать письмо. Господи, я тебя увидел. Я все понял. Поздно, да? — человек грустно улыбнулся, потом признал: — Эх, нам надо было придумать, как общаться друг с другом. Теми же письмами. Солдат. Эй, мне так стыдно перед тобой. Даже сейчас. И Стиву тоже, хоть он не виноват. Эй, может вернешься?

Облака бежали по небу. Деревья отражались в воде. Человек отражался в воде. Зимородок шевельнулся на ветке.

— Эй, может, хоть посмотришь, как мы устроились? Повидаешь Стива. Я бы этого хотел. Слышишь, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. Ты захотел отделить меня от себя, и у тебя сработало. Думаешь, я не смог сделать что-то подобное? Я хочу тебя обратно. Хочу нас обратно. Мне тоже тебя не хватает. Это мое желание, слышишь? Я серьезно, Солдат. Я не хочу применять это средство, честное слово. Помнишь Васю Карпова? Я его, конечно, не знал, но ты-то его хорошо помнишь, верно? Так вот, когда мы со Стиви настигли его, он пытался взять меня под контроль с помощью десятка слов из замечательной красной книжки. Представляешь его шок, когда оно не сработало? Взять его живым мы не смогли. Мужик псих был упертый. Но книжку я забрал себе. Я ее очень внимательно прочитал, прежде чем спалил дотла, пропитав бензином. Стиву я ее не давал, да он и не просил. Видел, что личное. Про меня и тебя.

Человек долго молчал, потом попросил:

— Пожалуйста, выходи. Я не хочу так с тобой поступать. Я не хочу принуждать тебя.

Стояла тишина, высоко в небе плыли облака. Далеко в озере плыли их отражения.

— Твою мать, — рассердился человек и склонился над самой водой, неотрывно глядя на свое отражение. — Желание, — отчетливо произнес он по-русски. — Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет.

Его широкая спина вздрогнула, но живой рукой он крепко держался за мостки.

— Печь. Девять. Добросердечный.

Встревоженный зимородок в блеске оперения вспорхнул с куста.

— Возвращение на родину. Один. Товарный вагон.

Человек лежал на мостках, склонив голову над самой водой. И смотрел прямо в глаза своему отражению.

— Здравствуй, Солдат. Иди сюда, — сказал он и опустил лицо в воду.

* * *

Человек шагал по тропинке к небольшому деревянному домику на прогалине среди необозримых лесов.

Бородатый мужик, ждавший его на крыльце, вскочил на ноги при его приближении, кинулся навстречу. Крепко сжал живое и железное плечи руками, привлек к себе, обнял. И несколько минут они стояли, просто обнявшись. Не говоря ни о чем.

Потом, наконец, темноволосый с железной рукой негромко, недоверчиво спросил, не поднимая головы с плеча второго мужчины:

— Я действительно совершенно разучился сосать яйца?

— Господи, тебе удалось. Родной мой, как же я счастлив!

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил второй и посмотрел на него так, будто после долгой полярной зимы для него взошло солнце. — Хотя использовать для этого код было пиздецки.

Его собеседник засмеялся, и это было лишь самую малость похоже на то, как будто бы он заплакал от радости, искренне и открыто, а потом крепко поцеловал его в губы.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл?

— Меня зовут Баки, — ответил человек.


End file.
